


Twinstale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agression, Angst, Bio-Weapons, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Genocide, Mentions of past abuse and experimentation, Self Harm, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twins souls, human made weapons to destroy the monster under mount ebott before they can escape, but what happened when the twins decide to make their own choices and break the roles set upon them by their makers?





	1. Chases and Escapes

Alexander scurried through the halls of Gaster’s lab with a card key in hand. His right arm was crispy from where one of the doctor’s blasters had caught him. Drops of blood fell to the floor as it seeped through the burned skin. He hurried to the cell where Adria was held. 

“Sister, wake up” he said as he unlocked the door and walked in. He kept his bad side turned from her in a half hearted attempt to keep her from seeing the wound. “Adria, please get up”

He looked over his shoulder unsure of how long they had before Gaster’s absence was noticed. How much time had passed? An hour, or two? He didn't know he'd passed out shortly after Gaster fell into the core, and upon waking up he'd come to free his sister. “Come on, it's time to wake up”

Adria stretched with a yawn, smiling at her brother as she sat up.  Her smile quickly faltered when she saw his blood covered arm, but was silenced before she could ask any questions.  Alexander helped her up with his good arm, but was stopped before he dashed out of the room. 

“Wait!” Adria called, watching her twin come to a stop in the doorway, “At least let me patch you up before we take off!”  Alexander grimaced, but brought in a first aid kit from the next room, reluctantly passing it to his stubborn sister.  She messed with the gauze and disinfectant, distracted by Alexander’s mumblings. 

“Come on, hurry up,” he muttered, ushering her out of the cramped space.  Adria gave him a confused glare, but kept up with him, rushing to the upper levels of the lab.  They finally stopped running when they reached the elevator, and Adria noticed he was tapping his foot on the light tile.  He was nervous, but what for?  Where were they going?  Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud, high pitched ding of the elevator, as the doors slowly slid open.  Alexander grabbed her wrist and she was running again, pulled along by her determined brother.  Her mind was swimming with questions, but each time she asked she was silenced by a nervous Alexander.  She needed to know what was going on.

“Goddammit” The curse slipped from his lips as a yellow bipedal lizard came in through the door they'd been about to escape through. They all came to a stop though Alexander summoned black crossing spikes to protect himself and Adria.

“Wh-who a-are y-you? I d-didn’t th-think a-anyone w-was h-here f-from th-the l-last g-guy” The yellow lizard stammered shocked by the immediately hostile response. Alexander pulled his sister behind him and readied himself for whatever threat this new monster would pose.

“Alexander!”  Adria groans, “language!”  She steps out from behind him, curious, and looks at the monster.  She is shaking behind the attack, nervous grin on her face.  “Sorry about that, I'm Adria, and this is Alexander.”  She smiles, puzzled about the lizard, and whispers at her brother to drop the attack.  Reluctantly, Alexander drops the attack, making sure to position himself in front of Adria.  “What's your name?” She asks, breaking the tense silence.  

“A-alphys, Th-that's m-my n-name I m-mean” She stammered looking between the two human looking creatures before her. Alexander rolled his eyes and looked Alphys over. She was wearing a t-shirt with some sort of cartoon person on the front and was carrying a box of metal parts and wires.

“So what are you doing here? You Gaster’s replacement or what?” Alexander growled. Alphys tilted her head clearly confused. 

“Wh-who? Wh-who I-is G-Gaster?” Alphys asked and Alexander raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Ya know skeleton man with the cracked skull, created the core, the royal scientist up until he fell into said core” Alexander said listing off the things he knew of Gaster.

“O-oh, th-that s-sounds f-familiar, b-but I d-don't r-remember w-why” Alphys said shaking her head before turning to the twins. “Wh-what a-about y-you t-two wh-what are y-you d-doing h-here?” 

“Uhhhh, just dropping by,” Adria states, turning to her brother.  Alexander smiled at her, although her gaze was stern.  He was going to answer a lot of questions tonight.  “So, Alphys,” Adria states turning to the nervous lizard, “What is that stuff for?”  Alphys looks down to the box in her hands, remembering why she was here.

“O-oh, I was j-just un-unpacking my th-things,” Alphys says, “U-Undyne should b-be here to h-help me s-soon.”

“Undyne!”  Alexander says, raising his voice.  The barricade of black spikes shoot out of the ground again, but retreat when Adria gives him a cold glare.  “We best be going,” Alexander mutters, turning towards the door, exposing his bandage covered arm.  The blood was crusted to the bandage, causing Alphys to gasp.  

“O-oh my,” she says, “d-don't l-leave!  I can h-heal you!”  Alexander growls, about to decline when he hears his sister shout.

“Great!” She exclaims, ignoring the sharp glare that her brother gives her.  She ushers Alphys into the lab, gently pushing her brother into a chair.

“I'm fine, it doesn't need to be healed” he growled shooting Adria the blackest look he could must.  _ Well at least in being strapped down this time!   _ He thought to himself as Alphys removed the bandages from his arm. 

“O-oh, n-no. Th-this i-isn't g-good a-at a-all” she said summoning up some healing magic in her hands slowly started mending his arm. “Wh-what h-happened t-to y-you”

“There was a problem at the core. Me and Gaster were trying resolve it. He fell in and I got burned, but given the two outcomes I think I got the better end of deal” he said sounding completely bored. Alphys stared at him in shock. 

“H-How o-old I-is this wound?” Alphys asked. This wound couldn't be more than a few hours old, but if it happened when this Gaster died, than it had to be older than that right? Gaster died awhile ago that's why she only had vague recollection of him?

“Um, the clock says nine, so ten or eleven hours some time late last night” Alexander said standing up the second the Alphys was done with his arm. “Adria let's get out of here, now” he grabs Adria’s wrist, trying to pull her towards the door, but she resists.

“Where are we going to go?” She hisses, standing her ground.  “We at least need food, Alexander,”  Alexander is about to retaliate, when he sees the door fly off its hinges.  In the newly cleared doorway stands a tall, scaly blue figure.

“U-Undyne?” Alphys asks, clearly becoming nervous. 

“I'm here swee… Hey!  Are those humans?”  Undyne’s loud voice rings through the lab, causing Alexander to summon spikes around him and his sister.  This is not good, he thinks, as spears are penetrated by the thick black spikes. Black magic forms around his hands forming sharp black claws. 

“What the he-” Undyne was cut off as Alexander struck. She barely had time to block the strike, before Alexander grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kick. She grunted and twisted around so Alexander lost his center of gravity and was pinned to the floor. 

Another spike shot up and knocked her off off him. “You're not catching us twice you godda-. . .” he cut himself off remembering his sister was still behind him. 

“I thought you two were put down a long time ago” Undyne snarled as they both got back to their feet.

“Sorry but we're not that easy to kill. Let's see if the same can be said for you” He said striking again, but instead of going in straightforward he changed direction last second and caught her on the side. Her black tank top shredded under his claws. One of her spears caught him before he could get out slicing his shoulder as he staggered back.  Watching in horror, Adria screamed.

“Alexander!” She called out, looking at Alphys.  She pushed Alexander out of the way, glaring at Undyne. “Stop!  Why are you doing this!  YOU’RE the whole reason my brother is always on edge!”

“I'm the reason he's on edge! Do you have any idea how much dust is on his hands!” Undyne yelled pointing at Alexander, who was looking down at the ground. “He killed nineteen monsters before we caught the two of you last time”

“Honestly I was fine with leaving it there since Gaster could take out those microchips” He said looking up with a twisted grin. “But now that you brought that up, I think I'm going to make it an even twenty” 

“Alexander!” Adria shouted in a demanding tone, “That's enough! You’re scaring me! We don't have to do this anymore! Undyne, just let us leave, please.” 

“Yeah, like please is going to cut it!” Undyne shouted, charging at Adria.  Adria dodged, grabbing Alexander’s wrist. They needed to make it out alive.  She ran for the door, Alexander behind her, and out into hotland, having forgotten about the immense heat.  Where would the safest place be? For now, she headed towards Snowdin, hoping for protection in the woods.  It was a long way off, but their only hope. She noticed Alexander's uneven breathing, and stopped, turning to face him. He didn't look good. 

He was drenched in a gross mixture of sweat and blood. His shirt was torn, and the wound that Alphys healed looked worse than when she discovered it. She gasped, having him sit down. She tore off the ends of each of her leggings pant legs, using them to bandage his bleeding arms. He grimaced, but stayed still. After a few minutes, he insisted they keep moving, as Undyne would probably put up a chase. Adria reluctantly agreed, and they started moving again. 

He pulled them down to small port with cloaked figure sitting in a boat. He pulled out five of the gold coins he'd taken from Undyne and handed them to the river person. “one trip to Snowdin” he said helping his sister into the boat, before leaning down and whispering in her ear. “I'll meet ya at the place where the river runs into Waterfall” 

He shoved the boat away from the dock before Adria could climb to her feet or try to stop him. He ran back up the stairs smaller black spikes appearing in his hands. Undyne burst through the lab doors just as he made it to the top of the stairs. “Hey fish face over here!” he yelled throwing one of the spikes at her. 

“Get over here you little punk!” Undyne roared charging at him. 

“How about no way in hell” He said turning and running into Waterfall. It was gamble this was Undyne’s truff, she had the the home field advantage here, but he might be able to get the upper hand on her if he could just make it to the cavern with the glowing crystals.

Meanwhile, Adria got off of the small boat. Needless to say, she was not happy. Why did he always put himself in danger? Why can't she protect him? He was already injured, yet he chose to run through Waterfall, Undyne’s territory, to Snowdin. She will protect him this time, she thought, no matter how he protests. With a newfound determination, she found her way into the woods. She knew exactly where she was going, after all, her brother used to leave her in this clearing while he… She didn't want to think about that. But, when she finally got to the small clearing in the middle of the pine trees, there was already someone there. 

She approached the figure slowly, studying the thick blue jacket that was draped over their shoulders. Were they sleeping? She got closer to the skeleton, going unnoticed. The only place they were truly safe was compromised by a short, sleeping skeleton. Just her luck, she thought. Maybe her brother would make it to Waterfall quickly, she couldn't just stay here. She turned around and went to leave, only to hear a twig break.  This can't be good. She heard the skeleton start towards her.  Every muscle in her body wanted to run, to get as far away as she possibly could, but she couldn't move.

“Human,” the skeleton called out, “don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” Slowly, she turned turned around, not wanting to be attacked. She placed her hand in his, only to hear a loud sound, similar to a deflating balloon. “Heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, works every time.” She gave him a shocked look, preparing for the worst.  “Hey, chill out kid, it was just a joke,” he says, giving her the fakest smile she's ever seen.

What was she going to do? She didn't want to fight, but she would be attacked if she ran. “Hey kid, what's your name?” He asked. Before he got his answer, Adria ran.  She worked her way through the pine trees, wanting to escape.  The only place she felt safe was gone, compromised.  She should probably meet her brother, anyways.  If he hadn't already been killed.  

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

“Stop running!” Undyne shouted as Alexander turned the last corner into the room with glowing crystals.

“Stop chasing” he countered ducking behind one of the larger crystals as spears sailed by him. 

“Just give up, the lights are going out on this little game of yours” she said as the crystals started to dim. He smirked and summoned a ball of white magic in his hands.  

“Really? Because I think it's time turn the lights up” He said fusing the magic with the crystal causing a bright flash to fill the room. Undyne stumbled back and her vision was filled with spots. “Game Over” he said tackling the dazed Undyne and bringing up another black spike in his hand.   

“Wait!” Adria screams, “Don't kill her! Just back away.” Undyne used the distraction to her advantage, throwing Alexander across the cavern.  “Last. Warning.” Adria shouted, audacity lacing her venomous voice. Undyne laughed, boisterous cackles echoing through the cave. 

“What can you do, pipsqueak?  You have nothing on me punk!”  Something clicked inside of Adria as she pounced, slamming Undyne into white spikes that lined the floor. Startled, Undyne flung her spears, missing each time. Adria fought with finesse, easily dodging attacks, while conjuring retaliations with finesse. Alexander tried to get up to fight, but he was exhausted. He shook as he watched Adria fight, pain filling his body. He watched as Undyne was beat to a pulp, and yet was still determined to fight. Eventually, she didn't get up, accepting the mercy that Adria had offered her before every attack. His sister bent over the fallen Undyne, pressing her hands to Undyne’s scales.  Was she… healing Undyne?  Bright green magic flowed from her hands to Undyne’s wounds, until Undyne pushed her away, standing up in front of her.

“Are you okay?” Adria asked, concern filling her words and making them sound sincere.  

“Yeah,” Undyne answered, giving Adria a puzzled look, “Why did you heal me?” She asked, voice barely a whisper.  “I don't understand why you helped me.  I… I hurt your brother, have tried to kill you twice… And you… heal me?  It makes no sense.”  

“I'll let you go, if you promise me one thing,” Adria said, looking at her brother, “promise me that I can trust you.  That I can trust you to help us, to never try to kill us again, and to not turn us in.”

Undyne smiles, “I promise, punk!”  She says, hugging Adria with all the passion she could muster.  

“Adria you never learn” Alexander said as he walked over to them. “watch as this turns out just like Gaster’s promise” he muttered under his breath. “And for the record fish face you ever try to harm my sis again and I will dust you” he growled. 

“like you need an excuse. You seemed plenty happy to kill those other monsters” Undyne said crossing her arms. Alexander shrugged. 

“given the choice between my sister's life or anyone else I choose my sister. And no I don't give a damn of it's the right choice or not. It's the choice I can live with” he said as he heard fast footsteps approaching. He turned to see yet another tall skeleton. This one however wore levi shorts, a white chest plate and a scarlet scarf.

“UNDYNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS?”

_ “we are not friends!” _ Both Alexander and Undyne snapped and glared daggers at each other.  Adria quickly positioned herself between the two, hoping that the violence was finally over.

“Hi! I'm Adria, and this is Alexander.  Who are you?”  Adria tried to lighten the atmosphere with a friendly introduction, hoping that her fear wasn't showing.  The skeleton assumed a heroic pose, scarf fluttering behind him like a cape.

“IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  She giggles, trying to get used to the loud voice. “NICE TO MEET YOU!”  Adria wasn't sure how much more her ears could take.  Thankfully, her brother cut in, glaring at Undyne.  

“We need to go, Adria,” he stated, dragging her away from the two.  “Let's go to the clearing.”  He pulled her along towards Snowdin, hoping to get there before he passed out from exhaustion.

“CLEARING? WHY WOULD YOU GO THERE?” Papyrus asked, causing Alexander to grimace. He had thought they were out of earshot.  “NO MATTER, WHY DON’T YOU COME WITH US, INSTEAD OF GOING TO THE CLEARING!  WE COULD HAVE ANOTHER ANIME NIGHT WITH ALPHYS!” Papyrus smiled, content with the idea of bonding with his new human friends.  Alexander groaned, wanting to escape from the monster's presence, but Papyrus had already grabbed his sister’s hand.

“great we get to spend the night with dumb and dumber” he muttered under his breath but followed the loud mouth skeleton. 

“What did you say punk?” Undyne asked walking up behind him. 

“if ya didn't hear me the first time I ain't wastin the effort to say it again” he said as Papyrus led they to the dock of the river person. Adria made him get on the boat first and then sat down beside him as Undyne and Papyrus sat down across from them.  Papyrus dug out his phone, punching in a number before shouting.

“GREETINGS, BROTHER! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!  WE’RE GOING TO ALPHYS’ FOR A MOVIE NIGHT… YES I EXPECT YOU TO BE THERE… SEE YOU THEN BROTHER!”  He shuts his phone, announcing loud enough for the whole Underground to hear, “SANS IS COMING AFTER HIS SENTRY SHIFT!”  Who is Sans?  Adria thought, peering at the overly excited skeleton.  She stole a glance at her brother, who was staring daggers in her direction.  Right, she caused this.  Well, her brother will warm up to them, eventually. At least no one is trying to kill them now. 


	2. Secrets no one else can know

Undyne and Alexander had spent the entire boat ride glaring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move, but every time it seemed liked they were about to start at each other, Papyrus always found something to divert their attention. Adria was only too happy to play along with Papyrus’s happy chatter if it meant keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out. 

“OH LOOK SANS IS WAITING FOR US AT THE DOCK! AND SO IS ALPHYS” The taller skeleton said standing up and waving at the two short figures standing on the red hotland dirt.

“P-Papyrus you bonehead you're shaking the boat!” Undyne snapped before grabbing his scarf and tugging him back down. “Sit your boney butt down” Instead of falling back into his seat, he fell forwards, right into Alexander's lap.

“Get off of me, bonehead!” He shouted, causing Papyrus to scramble into his seat. Undyne let out a low growl, while Adria let out some nervous laughter. Upon spotting Sans, she froze, face going pale at the sight of the skeleton. Adria knew her first impression wasn't the greatest, but hopefully she could get on his good side.  With a new interpretation of grace, she tripped on her way off of the boat, face planting into the chalky red dirt. Sans let out a low toned laughter, helping Adria to her feet. Alexander stood right behind her, giving the monster a formidable glare. He hesitated for a second upon seeing her face, trademark grin flickering.

“So kid,” he stated, looking Adria over, “you gonna answer my question?”  Adria grimaced, remembering her state of pure terror. That was not her finest moment.

“What question?” Alexander cut in, glaring at the skeleton. Adria could see Undyne glaring in her brother's direction, Alphys nervously sweating behind her. Sans eye lights had gone out, and Adria decided to cut in before things got any worse.

“Adria,” she said looking at the skeleton. “So, what are we binge watching?”  

“M-mew M-mew k-kissy c-cutie” she responds, a shy smile resting on her face. “Obviously not two because it RUINS the ENTIRE CHARACTER ARC and is neither kissy nor cutie, I MEAN SERIOUSLY HOW CAN PEOPLE LIKE THAT TRASH?” Everyone stands there in awkward silence, surprised by the sudden outburst from the normally shy lizard. Alphys blushes, slowly shrinking in on herself, “imsorryiguessijustgetreallyworkedupifyouwatchtheshowimsureyoullunderstandwhydoihavetogetsoemotional…”

“How about you breathe so we can understand you” Alexander said as they entered the lab. Papyrus and Undyne headed for the kitchen to make popcorn while Sans and Adria pilfered through stacks of slightly water damaged DVD cases.

“S-sorry I g-got c-carried a-away” Alphys stammered sitting on a couch and patting the place beside he. “Wh-why d-don't y-you s-sit d-down s-so I c-can h-heal y-you. I-it l-looks l-like y-you g-got a-all t-torn up a-again”

“Sure whatever” Alexander said with a sigh and sat down by the yellow lizard. There was no use in fighting it, he needed healed.  

“U-ummm, I k-know th-this is k-really a-awkward, b-but c-could y-you r-remove y-your s-shirt s-so I c-can ch-check f-for o-other d-damage?”  _ No, nonononononono,  _ Alexander thought,  _ not even Adria has seen all of my scars.  I can't.They don't know about Gaster, they wouldn't understand.  _ He gawks at Alphys, and she is quick to apologize, shaking. Alexander noticed Sans staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and finally decides to speak up.  

“Can we do it in the other room?” he whispered, watching Alphys nod.  Alphys leaves the others in front of the big screen, taking Alexander up the escalator. She has him sit on the bed, which is currently an easy to draw box, and he takes off his shirt. Alphys gasps.  He has scars covering his stomach and back, some fresher than others. Dried blood and bruises covered his sides, some from fighting, some from Gaster. She summons her healing magic, pressing it to new scars and old alike.  Only a few cuts healed over, but he felt relieved that the constant pain was gone.  Maybe these monsters weren't so bad.  _ Heh, yeah that was wishful thinking!  _

Alphys also healed his shoulder wounds, bandaging the cuts that were too deep to completely heal. “th-there y-you g-go. Y-you w-will n-need t-to c-come b-back t-tomorrow s-so I c-can ch-check th-that e-everthing is h-healing r-right”

“Sure let's go watch those stupid cartoons of yours” He said climbing to his feet and walking down the escalator to speed things up. Adria was chatting with the overly animated scarf wearing skeleton, and Undyne. All three of them were laughing and smiling. He felt a cold chill twinge up his back and looked just past the happy group to notice Sans was watching with an unreadable expression. 

“A-Alright, l-let’s g-get th-this sh-show st-started” Alphys said from behind making Sans turn to look at her. Alexander leaned against the back wall and watched the way the shadows danced and changed hues on wall, as the opening theme for the anime started on the large screen mounted on the back wall.

After ten or fifteen minutes everyone else seemed totally engrossed in the show. Alexander signed and stretched his arms above his head. Adria was laying on her belly next to Papyrus under one of the blankets Undyne had pulled out from God knows where. Honestly the scene in front of him looked like some gothic remake of the ideal teen sleep over. . . Which was not his thing. Soundlessly he slipped out the back door of the lab and made his way back to Waterfall.

He walked till he came to a clearing full of ‘stars’ and stopped dead in the middle of it. He laid down on his back with arms folded behind his head. The stars twinkled down at him, bright white dots in a sea of black. Honestly the display was pretty believable. It was only in rooms like this that he could forget that he was trapped under five hundred feet of earth, with no chance of escape.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone had approached till they were stand over him. “Hey, Punk what are you doing out here?”

He jumped at Undyne’s sudden appearance but wasn't startle enough to summon an attack. “Star watching; I prefer it to watching that anime you guys were watching”

“Really? They seem kinds of boring to me” Undyne said sitting cross legged next to him. Neither one of them really felt like being hostile to each other, so they sat in quiet till she asked another question. “what do you like so much about those stars anyway? They are just sparkly crystals stuck to the roof”

“they remind me of the surface . . . Well remind of the few good memories I have of the surface” Alexander answered rolling his eyes. “Where's Adria?”

“Still watching anime with the others” Undyne said tilting her head. “Hey, punk, can I ask you a question?” She continued once he gave a small but sharp nod, “Why?”

“Umm… could you be more specific?” He asked, mumbling into the cool air around him.  

“Why do you protect your sister like this? Why do you act all tough, just for her sake? Why did you… all those years ago… what... happened?” Undyne didn't know how to put her racing mind at ease, but she would finally have answers. Hopefully that would be enough.

Alexander sighed, not wanting to explain. He didn't need to validate his actions to her. She would think he was crazy, besides, they would be out of this place by morning. He would find Adria a safe spot, just like he used to, and survive. “I've always just done what I had to keep her safe. She’s the only one who didn't see me as . . . something less, heh I was gonna say monster, but I don't think that fits. I fell into the land of monsters and still wasn't anything. That's why protect her though, somehow she can see someone like me, someone who grew up covered in blood and dust, and still see good me” His voice was jagged as he spoke, words barely audible. Undyne gave him a look of pity, opening her mouth to console him, but found no words. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh earlier.  _ Yeah right! None of this justifies his actions. Still… _

“but why the killing?” she asked looking away. “you act like killing is no big deal”

“do you think a knife minds cutting? Or a gun minds firing?” he answered with shrug. “I was designed to be the perfect bio weapon. Killing is what I was made to do, and what happens to a knife the can't cut or a gun that won't fire?” Undyne looked at him with dread building in her chest. She knew exactly what happened to a weapon that didn't work. 

“You get rid of them” she answered hoarsely. He nodded.

“I was disposable if I wasn't perfect, and perfect meant following orders without hesitation” he said closing his eyes. “After a while you just go numb to it all. What's the point in caring when killing was the only reason you came to be?”

“But you're not there now right? And they can't hurt you anymore” Undyne asked looking looking down at him. 

“I hope so” he answered quietly.

“well then is there any reason to hurt the people down here?” she asked and he shook his head, so she continued. “then instead of this weapon they made you be, why not become a shield to protect the innocent”

“Huh? What the hell does that mean?” he asked sitting up and giving her a look that clearly questioned her sanity.

“I'm mean if you wanted I'd help you get into the royal guard, but you would have to swear your loyalty to the underground and follow that oath even to the grave” Undyne said unexpectedly.

“Adria would always be my top priority” he warned. “oath or not”

“that's fine, we can work with that” Undyne getting to her feet. “So was that a yes?” she asked offering him a hand up. 

“Sure, I'll give it a shot” he said taking her hand and letting her help him to his feet. She gave him a crooked grin, hoping to lighten the mood.

“SWEET! We’ll have to work in a training session soon, but for now, let's watch anime until our EYES BLEED WITH PASSION! Cmon punk, we're gonna miss the best part!” Undyne starting running, racing Alexander to the lab. He could hear her cackling in the distance, he counted in his head giving her a ten second head start before chasing after her full speed.

Man did he wish he could've seen the look on her face when he passed by her. He leaned against the lab door and waited for her to catch up. She was aggravated by the smug look on his face, but congratulated him anyways. They slipped in together, going unnoticed by everyone except Sans. He kept giving the two sideways glances, but kept his questions to himself, begrudgingly watching the show. Alexander found himself watching his sisters dramatized reactions, her energy feeding off of Papyrus. It brought a smile to his face to see his sister smile and laugh with friends in a normal environment, although he did his best to hide it. 

A few bowls of popcorn and spilled tears later, the season was over, and Adria was talking a mile a minute.  She looked for secrets and theories in everything, even anime, in hopes of understanding it on a deeper level.  Alphys was quick to join in, and Alexander glanced at the time.  It was already two, and they hadn't even played any sort of game.  He yawned, wanting to stay awake to make sure his sister got to bed safely, as he always did, but he hadn't slept since he took out Gaster.  He jumped when he was nudged by an elbow, and looked over to see the smaller skeleton trying to catch his attention. When he finally directed his attention at Sans, the skeleton cleared his throat, before attacking him with the cheesiest puns he had ever heard.

“Tibia honest kid, you look bone tired, why don't you get some sleep on couch.  I would, but I don't have the body for it.” Sans wink is almost audible, and so exaggerated, that Alexander sighs, letting out a soft chuckle.  Sans smiles wider, before adding, “seriously, kid, get some rest.  She'll be just fine, I promise.”  

“You think you're humerus don't ya? But a few more hours up is mandible for me” Alexander said smiling as Papyrus glared at the two of them.

“OH GOD, DON'T TELL ME YOU DO THOSE AWFUL PUNS AS WELL?” The taller skeleton complained slapping a glove to his face. 

“no need to be so sternum about it” Alexander said and Sans laughed and added his own pun. 

“Come on Paps our jokes are rib tickling” the shorter skeleton said as Papyrus buried his face in one of Alphys pillows and screamed his muffled frustrations into it. By that time, they had an audience, Alphys and Undyne giggling at the puns.  Adria rolled her eyes, but Alexander knew she was hiding a smile.  She was more into riddles and mind games, but could tell a mean knock knock joke. Sans winked at her, and she started giggling, but not before Papyrus could scream.  

“NOOOO! SANS, YOU HAVE CORRUPTED MY MINI FRIEND!”  Adria stood on her tiptoes, puffing out her chest.  Alexander chuckled at her efforts, listening intently to the conversation at hand.

“I am not mini!  I am a perfectly sized teenage girl, and will be taller than all of you!”  Adria screamed, if there was one thing she was sensitive about, it was her height. Alexander chuckled at her efforts, distracted enough to not see Sans staring at his soul. 

To say the least, Sans was shocked.  He knew what human souls were supposed to look like, and this was not it.  His soul was mostly black, with white swirled in.  Souls never had more than one color, but the most surprising thin was that his soul was upside down, just like a monster soul.  Most monsters are able to hide their souls consciously, just like Alexander and Adria had been doing since he met them.  But it seems that Alexander has finally let his guard down, relaxed, if only for the moment.  Sans was curious, and wanted to know what they were.  If they are twins, then Adria had to be different to, right?  What were they?  Sans would definitely look into this later.

Alexander was exhausted.  He looked and felt like a zombie, still sore from the events of the past few days.  He fought his tormentor, clashed with Undyne twice, and somehow, failed at protecting his sister.  She still had to fight, she had to make amends, and had no outside help from him.  In his mind, he was an incompetent protector, who failed.  Yet, somehow, he managed to stay awake for a few hours longer, watching his sister play with her so called friends.  They were probably just waiting for him to give up, to go to sleep.  Then things would return to normal.  Alphys would remember Gaster, and he would be powerless once again.  If he could just… Stay…

Adria was in the middle of contemplating the answer to a particularly difficult question when she heard the sickening thump.  Alexanders unconscious form sounded like a dead body hitting the ground, an off putting sound that she had heard so many times.  She ran to his side, using her healing magic without hesitation.  Papyrus and Alphys were staring in shock, while Undyne let out a cry.

“PUNK!”  She screamed, voice filled with panic and concern, “Sans, check his soul!” Sans hastily complied, responding with a shocked look on his perpetually smiling face.

“It can't be,” he said, voice a hoarse whisper, “his Hope Points are decreasing steadily, Alphys, get him stabilized!”  Alphys shuffled over to his side, enlisting Undyne's help to carry him down into the labs.  They hooked him up to any stabilizing device they could find, failing to control his HP.  Adria watched in a remorseful silence, remembering the countless times she had seen him like this.

The first time was about a month after Gaster took them in.  She had just finished her favorite book, The Beyonders, by Brandon Mull, and wanted to discuss it with him.  Adria knew she wasn't supposed to be in the lab, but didn't see the harm in it.  She was fascinated by science, and besides, it's not like anything bad was happening.  She still can't believe how wrong she was. 

Alexander was laying on a table.  Adria could see tears streaking down his face, teeth clenched.  He wasn't strapped down, but, for some reason, he wasn't fighting back.  Needles were stuck into his arms and chest, along with in his soul.  Gaster had a knife… he grinned, a shriek… laughter… she rubbed her face, smearing fat, silent tears across her face.  She was huddled around the corner, Alexander out of view.  She jumped when she heard footsteps, thinking the doctor was coming for her next.

“Get Away From Me!” Alexander snarled the fight suddenly coming back to him as he realized two things. The first being he wasn't strapped down, the second being that this wasn't going to stop. “Take Adria And Get The Hell Out Of Here”

“Kid, that's not happening your HP is falling” Sans said moving to push him back down. 

“I Said Get Away!” he snapped black magic lashing out from him and throwing everyone one away from him. It floated around him in a thick black cloud obscuring their view of Alexander. He was shaking trying to keep a hold on himself.  _ Damn Gaster and stupid experiments! _ Alphys struggled to her feet but Alexander spoke before she could. “Get Everyone Out Of Here! I'll Be Fine. Just Leave!”

Papyrus grabbed Sans and Undyne grabbed a struggling Adria and they all left Alexander down in the basement. 

“Wait! He's dying he's not fine” Adria cried as they dragged her to the top level of the lab. 

But Alexander was fine, he knew exactly what was happening and apparently staying up wasn't going to make it go away. He closed his eyes and prayed it would be over soon.  He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, at least Gaster had made sure this room damn near indestructible.  _ Why did I have to push my limits, this is so stupid!   _ Alexander closed his eyes as the magic was released from his body, White and black spikes shooting out in all directions.  And this wasn't even the painful part.  He curled up, bracing for the pain to come.  It hit him like a train, rolling over him in throbbing waves. He struggled to keep his mind as his magic tried to tear his body apart, to reform him into his attack form.

He wasn't sure how long he was left alone in the lab before he shifted back, but it felt like hours. The lab looked like hell, sections of the floor had been ripped up and several of the lights were shattered with electrical sparks flickering in and out of life. He sucked in a deep breath and headed for the elevator. He needed to find Adria, she was probably freaking out right now.  _ This will be fun to explain.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus was sitting on the couch in Alphys’s living room with Adria curled up on his lap. It had taken all night but he'd finally gotten his little friend to sleep, and it was only a fitful rest. He was sure that the first light sound to break the dead quiet would wake her right up. That theory was put to the test when the elevator gave a soft ding and the doors slid open. A disheveled Alexander lumbered out of the elevator. His eyes went straight to his sister, who was still sleeping in the skeleton’s lap. 

“Here let me take her” Alexander whispered as he sat down on the other side of the couch. Papyrus nodded and watched as Alexander carefully shifted sister over so she was lying in his lap. Papyrus’s jaw could have fallen from its socket as Adria almost immediately relaxed and feel into a deeper sleep. 

“ARE YOU OKAY?” He asked as Alexander dropped his head against the back of the couch.

“Just tired, but I'll be fine”,” he shot back a little too quickly, but only got a strange look from Sans.  Papyrus brightened at the reassurances, watching Adria fall into a deeper sleep.  Sans was giving Alexander strange looks, but he ignored Sans, focusing on his sister.  Papyrus was talking to him, but he wasn't listening, just smiling and nodding along, spending all his energy on staying alert.  Papyrus ended up falling asleep on the couch, still murmuring as he drifted off.  He watched Papyrus for a little longer, before turning his head to look at Sans.  

“What happened with Adria?”  He asked Sans quietly, trying not to wake his sister.  Sans stared at him with wide eye sockets, taking a few seconds to process the question.

“You almost died, forced me upstairs with your haywire magic, spent hours alone in the lab, and you ask about your sister?  I should be asking you what the hell just happened!”  Sans was whispering ferociously, trying to make his point without waking his brother, or Alphys and Undyne, who were currently napping upstairs.  

“Trust me, you don't want to know,” he responded, before rephrasing his question from earlier, “Is Adria okay?”  

“Kid… does she get panic attacks often?” He asked, voice barely audible.  Alexander gave his sister a look of pity, genuine affection plastered across his face.  

“Shit, no, she hasn't had one since…” the look of regret and horror Alexander was wearing disheartened sans, but he would ask his questions in the morning.  The bags under Alexander's eyes were getting hard to ignore, and his suspicions were proved when Alexander let out a small yawn.

“Get some rest, kid,” he stated, pulling Adria off of his lap, “I can take care of her until morning.”  Alexander didn't protest, too exhausted, mentally and physically, to fight back.  

“You don't need to tell me twice. At this point I don't really have a choice” he said yawning again. he drifted into a restless sleep, plagued with memories, old and new. 

Sans watched Alexander sleep, unlike his sister, he looked tense, almost terrified.  He curled defensively around Adria, who was still sleeping happily.  Sans wondered what had happened, why Alexander was so different.  Maybe he could get Alexander to talk privately, in the morning.  Maybe Sans could fix the problem, if he only knew what was happening.  Alexander was a good kid, despite his LV.  Undyne had told him about their talk, why did he think he was a weapon?  It was all so confusing, but at least it kept Sans awake.  He had promised to watch Adria, but Alexander was the one who probably needed watching.  The poor kid looked so troubled, should he wake Alexander up?  No, the bags under his eyes would probably dissipate if he slept some more, even if his sleep was troubled.  Alexander hugged Adria closer, was he shaking?  Well, it was going to be a long night.

When Alexander woke up later that morning, Adria was still asleep on his lap. He smiled and brushed her burgundy hair from her face. She huddled closer in her sleep before going still again. She honestly looked as wiped as he felt, but he couldn't sleep anymore.  Sans was still awake, and smiled when Alexander glanced in his direction.  He almost couldn't believe it, he had slept in a house with Undyne and Alphys, a captain and scientist.  He hadn't been locked away, his sister is still happily asleep, and no one is searching for them.  He didn't have to hide.  But were they only doing this for Papyrus?  He didn't think he can handle hiding much longer.  His thoughts were interrupted when Sans spoke up, voice a hoarse but comforting whisper.  

“You feeling better, kid?”  Alexander gaped at Sans, did he actually care about them?  

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Alexander replied, not wanting to show how tired he still was, “Why did you stay up?” He asked, curious at his intentions.

“Kid, I told you I would,” he said, watching Alexander closely, “The least I could do is keep my word.”  Alexander shook his head, the least Sans could have done was kill them both in their sleep. He was still looking at his sister's sleeping face, when his stomach let out a low rumble.  Sans gave him a curious look.  Alexander was awfully skinny, when was the last time he had a proper meal.  “You hungry, kid?”  Sans finally asked, and Alexander nodded.  Sans picked up Adria, allowing Alexander to slip out from under her, before Sans set her back onto the couch.  “Let's go to Grillby’s, I know a shortcut.”

“She'll kill me if I'm not here when she wakes up, so think we could get back before that happens?” he asked. Sans nodded so he grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

_ Sis, went to Grillby’s with Sans be home soon. Please don't blow a fuse.  _

_ Alexander _

“Well let's go” Alexander said turning to Sans after placing the note in her hand.  Sans grabs his hand and before Alexander could protest they were in Snowdin.  The sudden wind sent shivers down his spine, goosebumps forming on his bare shoulders.  Sans held the door open and winked, following Alexander into the warm, cheery restaurant.  

“. . . Sans who is your friend” the fire elemental asked as they say down on at the counter. The skeleton smiled but Alexander introduced himself. 

“Alexander, and you are who, flameboy?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Both Sans and Grillby laughed lightly. 

“. . . My name is Grillby” he replied, looking between the two, “. . . What can I get for you?”  After each of them order a burger, Grillby left them alone, wandering into the back.  Sans turned towards Alexander, eye sockets empty.  

“Kid, do you know anything about souls?” Alexander nodded slightly, he knew exactly where this is going, and it was making him sick to his stomach.  “Then you probably know that your soul is… irregular, and that you have a high level, yet you seem genuine with your sister and with us.  What happened?  Why do you have a monster’s soul?”  Alexander looked at the counter before him, not wanting to meet his gaze.  He hated talking about this.

“I don't have monster soul. Monster souls aren't black, nor do they contain two colors. I'm a weapon I was  _ designed  _ to be an efficient killer and my soul is a product of that desire. My sister was an unexpected byproduct of the process that created me. She's my balance an opposite to me in just about every way. She's the light, I'm the dark” Alexander picked up a gold coin and spun it on its edge. “And because of her reluctance to kill they'd have terminated her, so to make up for who she is. . . I became the perfect weapon and convinced the white coats that she was essential to my psychological well being. They trained us and sent us, mainly me, down here to genocide all monsters before you guys could escape, but we ended up turning against our creators and staying with Doctor Gaster. Does that answer all of  your questions?” he asked as the coin finally stopped spinning and fell flat on the counter. “Cause I'm sick of explaining this to everyone I cross paths with.”  

Sans stares at him for a few seconds, before opening his mouth to speak.  Alexander cuts him off, turning to face Sans.  “Before you say anything, it's my turn to ask a question,” he states, meeting Sans’ pitiful look with a sharp stare. “How long do we have to disappear, before you come after us?”

“What?” Sans asked, “kid, you and your sis are safe with us, I'm sorry if I made you feel threatened, I just want to make sure everyone is safe. You can even stay with us, if you have nowhere to go.”  Grillby came out with the burgers, setting them in front of the pair.  Alexander watched Sans take a few bites first, before digging into his burger.  It was heavenly, some of the best food Alexander had ever had.  He ate greedily, Sans chuckling at his sudden devotion.  How long had it been since they had a good meal?  Sans didn't want to think about it, and instead he ordered a few extra burgers for later.  The nice thing about monster food is that it always stayed warm and fresh, especially the way Grillby cooks it.  They took a shortcut home, not having said a word since their deep conversation.  Maybe they would have taken longer, if they knew the fury that awaited them.

Adria had woken up clinging to the note in her and, and was filled with anger.  How could he just leave, after almost dying, without talking to her?  He didn't even confront her, or assure her that he was okay.  Adria wanted to scream, wanted to track him down, even if she had to go through the whole underground to do it.  The only thing keeping her on the couch was Papyrus, who was snuggling with her left leg, and the others, who were still asleep.  

Half an hour later, Alexander came through the front door with Sans, into the quiet lab.  Adria was staring daggers at the two, causing Sans to be filled with dread.  Why did he have to get caught in the middle of their dispute?  Alexander finally spoke up, breaking the tension filled silence.

“Hey, Adria, you okay?”  He said nonchalantly. 

“Why did you leave without waking me up! Do you have any clue how worried I've been!” she snarled trying to work herself free of Papyrus’ grasp without waking him up. 

“I believed I asked you not to blow a fuse, so could ya listen me and sit back down” he said as sharper than he meant to, but not enough to make him feel bad. 

“NO!  Do you know how worried I was!  YOU should be the one sitting down, you almost  _ died _ yesterday, Alexander,”. Adria was staring daggers at Alexander, but he met her gaze with an equal intensity.  This was going to be a long fight.

“I was fine!  I told you, Sans, and countless other people that I was fine!  There are no new cuts or bruises, I'm not bleeding out on the carpet, I'm actually healthier than I've been in years!  Last night was nothing, Adria!  Just let it go,” Alexander leaned against the wall of the lab, staring Adria down.  She crossed her arms defiantly, finally free of Papyrus’ grasp, and stood to her full height.  

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN WORSE!?  YOUR HP WAS DROPPING ALARMINGLY!”  Adria was yelling, startling Papyrus awake.  Thankfully, he was smart enough to not interfere, he knew that hell would break loose if anyone interrupted.  Adria looked at Alexander expectantly, waiting for a reply.  

“Why can't you just leave it alone, Adria! I know when I'm not okay, but this isn't it! The only reason why I asked you to stay away in the first place is because I knew you would want to help! When there was nothing you could, Adria! Why do you think I wanted you gone!? You can't accept that not everything ends well and because you're so goddamn dense, People. Get. Hurt.” 

“I… I'm sorry, Alexander,” she finally replied, not meeting his gaze.  _ Does he really want me… gone?  Why do I have to do this?  He has given up so much for me, and I just let him.  It not right, it's my fault people get hurt, he wouldn't have to hurt anyone if I wasn't stubborn, if I had done something, anything, instead of nothing. If I was gone, he wouldn't be attached, he'd have no weakness. If only-  _ Adria's thought are cut off by a worried Papyrus, who had finally found the courage to break up the charade.

“LET'S NOT FIGHT, WE'RE ALL FRIENDS HERE” He said stepping forward and placing an arm on Adria’s shoulder. Alexander laughed under his breath before glaring at the taller skeleton.

“let's get things straight I'm not your  _ friend _ . I don't have friends anymore, and before you try to claim me as try to claim me as one again, keep in mind I killed my last  _ friends _ ” Alexander said turning away and heading back out of the labs and called over his shoulder. “hey  _ sis  _ look on the bright side ya finally found someone as foolishly optimistic as you are. Hope you have fun with your new  _ pals  _ maybe they will watch out for you now”

Sans tried to grabbed Alexander but the kid shattered into black mist. Sans blinked sockets wide. “He can teleport?”

“I have no clue” Adria answered wrapping her arms around herself. “he never told me he could”

“well what the hell else could that have been?” Sans asked, but she just shook her head and let Papyrus pull her into him. Papyrus wrapped himself around her, just like Alexander used to do when she was younger.  Every time he consoled her, protected her, and spent time with her, she found herself tangled in his arms, but the thought did nothing to calm her nerves. Yes, she felt angry, scared and despondent, but she mostly felt betrayed. Alexander had made her defend herself, then he left before she could explain.  _ I didn't leave fast enough, so he left for me,  _ Adria thought, slowly burying herself in her worries.  _ I was the one who started the fight, why am I angry? What else did I expect? _

_ “ _ HEY, CHEER UP. THINGS WILL BE FINE. ME AND SANS FIGHT ALL THE TIME, BUT WE MAKE IT UP TO EACH OTHER. IT WHAT SIBLINGS DO, I'M SURE HE'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT AND APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO HARSH TO YOU” Papyrus said ruffling her hair with a gloved hand. 

“Yeah, kid don't be too hard on yourself. Alexander is probably just really tired and he cares about you a lot” Sans said patting her shoulder. “You should have heard the he talked about you while we were at Grillby’s, he'd have you believe you were the only light in the world.”

“What exactly did he tell you, I mean, you must have been there awhile, and you were giving me strange looks,” Adria studied the small skeleton, causing him to shiver under her intensified gaze.

“Let's find your brother first, kid” Sans responded, not wanting to have that conversation. Hopefully, by the time they found Alexander, Adria would forget and drop the topic. But, if there's one thing Adria could take pride in, it's her memory, and she was determined to put the clues together to find out the truth.

Alexander found himself in Waterfall, near the camera hidden in the river. He had broken it long ago, and had carved out a living space under the waterfall’s steady stream of water and rocks. It was the perfect place to disappear to when he needed to work off steam, and he still had food left over from the last time he had to stay there. He sat down on the cold, dry floor, trying to figure out what to do next. He just needed to calm down, then he could return and apologize.  _ Who am I kidding? If I'm being honest with myself it would be better for her and her friends if they didn't have me around. If I can't trust them, how are they supposed to trust me? I've really messed this up. _

He sighed and laid down back, as weird as it was, he doubted the two skeletons would harm his sister; However, that faith didn't extend to himself. He was the one with dust on his hands, and the one with a mean streak.  He knew he was a weapon, and Adria, was the one thing he wanted to protect.  Protect her and her ideals. Even if they made his life harder, or if he didn't believe in them. 

He lifted one hand above him and watched as black magic crawled over his fingers. The black misty tendrils hardened into black claws that clicked softly against each other. In a flash he rolled to right and slashed deep grooves in the wall three times. “huh, I'm slowing down. Maybe training with fish face won't be such a bad thing”

He dissolved the claws and left his hiding place. The glittering crysta stars of Waterfall observed his solitary journey to the disturbingly face like house not far from the snail farm. He paused at the door, unsure of what to do. After a few awkward moments he slammed his fist on the door. “Aye fish girl wanna train?”

“Alex? Where the hell have you been?” Undyne growled as she opened the door. Alexander shrugged and raised an eyebrow at that nickname. “Adria has been worried sick about you and feels really bad about whatever happened between you two this morning”

“We got in a fight, I was in the wrong but I would probably just make things worse if I went back right now. How's she doing anyway?” Alexander asked. 

“She's staying with Sans and Papyrus from what I've heard”

“Good, I'm glad to hear she's staying somewhere besides the lab” Alexander said before turning to face the smooth expanse of stone that counted as Undyne's yard. “So did ya wanna train?”

“Sure I could use a workout” Undyne agreed as he led the way out into the yard. “What about you though, where are you staying?”

“I dunno, haven't really looked around too much” he answered stretching his arms over his head and popping his back. 

“You could always stay here, you know, till you and your sister work things out” Undyne offered stretching out herself. 

“Never thought there would be a day that staying with the captain of the royal guard was tempting offer” Alexander said dropping into a basic fighting stance. “I might just take ya up on that.”

“Cool! now let's get training started, punk!”


	4. Chapter 4

Undyne was staring daggers at Alexander, a big, toothy grin plastered on her face. She summoned her spears while Alexander summoned his spikes.  He was tempted to form his claws, but knowing Undyne, she would nag him about them. After all, humans weren't supposed to have claws, even if they were made from magic. Alexander smiled at her, ready to fight.

“LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS PUNK!” She screamed, sending a barrage of blue spears in his direction. He deflected them with his magic, using spikes to ward them off and change their direction. He looked at the surprise coating Undyne’s features, taking pleasure in the fact that he had deflected everything unscathed. It was his turn to impress, and he planned on doing just that. They were in for a long brawl.

He dashed forward deliberately leaving himself wide open for a counter attack. Undyne grinned planning to take full advantage of the opening, but when struck Alexander he burst into black smoke. 

“what the he-” she was cut short as her feet were swept out underneath her. She looked behind her to see Alexander wearing a big shit eating grin. 

“bit of advice if the opening is obvious,then obviously it's a trap” He said back stepping out of the way of the spinning kick she used to regain her feet.

“What was that anyway punk” she asked before quick firing a barrage of spears at him. He ducked and rolled out of the way barely avoiding the attacks, though the end of his shirt couldn't be saved. 

“I call it a shadow dash” he said as he returned fire with two quick waves of spikes. “I use my magic to speed myself up to a point faster than the unaided eye can see”

“Whoa that's cool, how long can you go that fast?” she said blocking his spikes getting her shirt torn at the bottom. 

“How much of a relatively straight and smooth path do I have? It's extremely difficult to turn and damn near impossible to noticed obstructions on the ground when you're going that fast.” it was the best answer he could give her. 

“Then how did you turn into smoke” she asked as she summoned a grundle of spears from the floor. To her annoyance Alexander jumped out of the way. In a blur he jumped straight into the air nearly clearing the spears by a couple feet. 

“Easy I moved fast enough, that by the time you registered me turning into smoke I was already behind you” he answered before forming two spikes in each hand charging her. They clashed Undyne’s surprising strength nearly threw him off balance so he made a hasty move to correct his miscalculation.

_ Shwing! _

They stood nearly chest to chest the point of their weapons posed right above the others heart. “It's a draw” Alexander said with a shrug as they both stepped away. Undyne scowled, but backed away, grudgingly accepting the tie.  

“So punk, what else can you do?”  She asked, curiosity lacing her rough voice. Alexander looked at the ground in a bored disinterested way, wanting to avoid the conversation. Undyne was staring him down in anticipation, waiting for more pieces to the puzzle.

“Ummm…. It's nothing, really,” he answered, trying to be vague. Undyne gave him a confused look, wanting answers, so she could fix the problem. This was going to be harder than she thought.

“What do you mean by nothing? I mean, Sans told me you could teleport, and then there's the spikes and shadow disappearing act, but what else are you capable of! I thought I saw claws in the true lab… I just don't want you to hold back, punk.”  

“I mean the rest of what I can do is meant to kill and solely to kill. If I used them on someone they'd be dead. I mean at least no one has survived them. Every one of those monsters I killed before died after the first strike, and the same for the other subjects.” Alexander said with a shrug. “you did see claws back in the true lab, but not my true claws” he lifted one hand black magic swirled around creating his black claws. “This is their half form. In their true form they are a lot more dangerous. If you get struck with my true claws you're dead, but I don't like using them.”

“Why are you against using them? What makes them so dangerous?” Undyne asked eyeing the black claws on Alexander's hand. 

“Well. . . They become highly poisonous. No cure as far as I know and while the poison isn't fatal to me, the magic can eat the flesh off my bones if I use them for too long” he raised his hand up to the light and watched the dark magic swirl under the hardened surface of claws. “it's great for a one on one or even taking small groups, as long as I can finish the fight quickly, but the real claws are kind of useless in a long fight, because they leave my hands crippled” Undyne gawked at him, staring at his claws. He thought he was going to have to fight for real, until she cracked a smile, cackling.

“That's so cool! I knew you were holding back, punk!” He smiled, confused by her awe, before she continued. “I'm getting hungry, how about we have a cooking lesson, punk! Then we can be energized for training tomorrow!”  

“Sure sounds . . . Fun” he said stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans and following her into the house. Admittedly he was shocked at how calm and normal looking Undyne’s house was. White and light blue-green tiles covered the floor with striped wallpaper of a similar color scheme. “So what are we gonna cook?”

“SPAGHETTI, PUNK! THE MOST PASSIONATE SPAGHETTI YOU WILL EVER TASTE!”  Undyne pulls out a pot, noodles, and vegetables, spacing them along the counter. “Let's start with the sauce!  Imagine these vegetables as your greatest enemy!  Now!!  POUND THEM TO DUST WITH YOUR FISTS!!”  Alexander looked at Undyne, taking in her excited face.   _ What have I gotten myself into?   _ He thinks, looking at the vegetables.  This was going to be interesting.

“Don't feel like getting my hands sticky, so hope this works” he said as black magic shredded vegetables into a puddle of paste. Undyne scowled at him but moved on to the pot of water.  

“Now to put in the noodles!”  Alexander pours the noodles into the pot slowly, watching them sink into the boiling water. “Good job punk! The rule of thumb is that the more you stir it,THE BETTER IT TASTES!! STIR!” Alexander used his magic to stir the noodles, and to put up a force field before Undyne could stab the pot to death. It turns out the barrier helped to protect the house from burning down, since the whole pot caught on fire. Undyne dumped the paste into the noodles, deeming it done. Alexander watched Undyne take the first bite, wondering if it tasted as bad as it looks.

“THIS IS AWESOME, PUNK!” Undyne shouted work a big smirk. Alexander raised an eyebrow at her.  _ She's a warrior surely she's been taught the principle of restraint . . . Right?  _ He thought to himself as she took a bite of pasta. He deemed it safe to eat when Undyne didn't immediately spit it or kill over. Cautiously he raised a bite to his mouth pausing for just a second before popping it his mouth. 

“Oh my God!” he spat it out coughing and trying shallow back the bile in his throat. “How are you eating this?” Undyne smirked at his reaction but shrugged. 

“It's how it always turns out, what were you expecting?” she said rolling her eyes. 

“Something actually palatable” he answered throwing his plate in the trash. “Throw that shit away. I'll make something we can actually eat. Unless you like rock hard burnt noodles?”

“Let's see how well you cook then.” Undyne said as she tossed her food away in the trash. Alexander quickly leafed through the the cabinets finding a bag of penne noodles a can or cream of mushroom soup and grabbed some milk and half a pound of meat from the fridge. “What the hell are you going to make with that?”

“hmm... I've always just called it ‘junk’ cause I made it up by throwing together the  junk that was on hand,” he answered while pouring the soup into a pan next to a fresh pot of water. He filed the can with milk and dumped that in with soup. Next he cut up the meat and dropped it into pan, followed by throwing noodles into the now boiling water. After stirring occasionally for ten minutes he strained the water from the noodles added them to the pan and grabbed some mozzarella cheese. “Welp, it's done, let's give it a try”

“Well that's not nearly as fun” she muttered but took the plate. She took a bite as they sat down. “Oh wow, this is actually pretty good!”

“See, what did I tell you, edible.  Even though it's normally better,” Alexander responded, looking at Undyne's astonished face.  They both cleared their plates, sitting in an awkward silence at the table once they were both finished.  

Alexander walked his plate over to the sink, rinsing off the dish before making sure all of the spaghetti was in the trash.  He stored the extra food in the hot fridge, before sitting back down at the table.  He was staring off into space, pondering his options.   _ Would I really be safe here?  For all I know, she will murder me in my sleep.  But there are few places to hide, since the Underground is so small… And what about Adria?  She seemed happy, but I don't trust Sans.  How could I?  He knows too much.  Undyne knows even more, and if they put their heads together, I'm doomed.  Adria's doomed.  Maybe I can get us out, once she turns her back.  If I go to the clearing in the woods, I'll be safe until I find a better spot.  But should I give them a chance? _

“So, is there else do you want to do?” Alexander asked half teasing.

“We could go see if there's anything good at the dump” she offered and he shrugged, letting her lead the way. Alexander chuckled as he listened to her animated description of things her and Alphys had found at dump. Perhaps this would turn out to be a good trip.


	5. Chapter 5

“ADRIA, DINNER IS READY!” Papyrus called from the kitchen. Adria jumped up off of her place at the couch, extending a hand to Sans.  Reluctantly, he got up, grabbing himself a plate of spaghetti.  They ate in a comfortable silence on the couch, Metaton’s ramblings becoming white noise.  Adria did her best to ignore Sans’ studious glares, instead focused on downing the tasteless spaghetti.  It was burnt and crunchy, while still retaining a squishy undercooked texture, and was missing any sort of spices.  She only ended up eating half a plate, but Papyrus was ecstatic that she had gotten her fill.

“SO, ADRIA!  WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SLEEP?  FOR LATER TONIGHT, OF COURSE!”  Papyrus was smiling at her, fingers twitching in excitement. Sans was still slumped at the couch, doubting his choice to let her stay here. He had made a promise to Alexander, but he was powerful. If Adria was as adept in magic as her brother, he wouldn't stand a chance against her. If she actually wanted to murder, it wouldn't be pretty. But for now, she was sincere, so it would have to be enough.

“The couch is fine, I guess” Adria said to Papyrus’ mortification. 

“NO! YOU'RE OUR GUEST, YOU CAN'T SLEEP ON THE COUCH! THAT'S HARDLY PROPER!” Papyrus stamped his foot for emphasis. “YOU CAN STAY IN MY ROOM AND SANS AND I WILL SHARE HIS!”

“No, I couldn't do that Papyrus. I'm fine on the couch.” Adria tried to argue but Sans stepped in adding his two cents worth. 

“Nah, kid, that works out fine. Me and Paps don't take up much space, we're just skin and bones after all” Sans said glad for the chance of being able to keep Papyrus at his side. 

“SANS! I SWEAR TO ASGORE IF YOU TRY MAKING PUNS ALL NIGHT ONE OF US WILL BE SLEEPING IN THE SHED!” Papyrus warned though there was a bit of amusement in his eyes. “ANYWAY, NOW THAT SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS HAVE BEEN AGREED UPON, I'M GOING TO GATHER SOME SLEEPING SUPPLIES FOR MYSELF” and with that he flitted up the stairs and out of sight. 

Adria sat in an awkward silence, feeling Sans’ stare yet again. She wondered why Sans was fine with sharing his room, but decided not to question it. Adria tapped her fingers, antsy in the deafening silence. Finally, she spoke up, catching the smaller skeleton by surprise.

“What's on your mind?” she tilted her head slightly reminding him of a puppy. 

“Just wondering about you and your Bro. . . Have you two ever fought like before?” Sans asked. He figured it was the least invasive of the questions he had, so he hoped it wouldn't upset her. 

“never like this, he's never just run off and left me. Well except to try and use himself as a division” she admitted bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her around them. “he must really be mad at me. Where did I go wrong?” Adria was scrutinizing every part of their interaction, trying to find out how she had upset her brother.  _ I was too hard on him, I shouldn't have gotten so angry. If I had kept my cool, he would be right here beside me. If I hadn't exhausted him, he wouldn't have locked himself in the lab. If I wasn't with him, he wouldn't put himself in harm's way. If...If...If… _

Sans watched Adria space out, her eyes glazing over as she thought. He reached out to her, placing an arm around her to provide some source of solace. “Adria, this isn't your fault,” he claimed, not 100% sure if she was listening. Sans was about to continue when he heard the familiar sound of leather boots clunking down the staircase, and turned to face his brother. Papyrus was carrying a tower of blankets and pillows, launching them across the room when he tripped on the bottom step.  

“ERM… I MEANT TO DO THAT!  NOW, BECAUSE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GRAVITY HAS LEAD THE BLANKETS TO CREATE A NEST ON THE FLOOR!” Papyrus pushes the blankets in front of the couch, striking a pose after forming the pile of blankets.  Forgetting the sinister mood. Adria dived onto the pile, sprawling out in front of the tv stand. Sans giggled as Papyrus settled on the couch next to him, turning on MTT. 

Hours later Sans and Papyrus headed upstairs Adria fast asleep in the taller skeleton’s arms. Papyrus tucked her into his racecar bed, before walking with his brother into the messy room that was Sans’ domain. “HONESTLY BROTHER, HOW CAN YOU STAND EVERYTHING BEING SO DIRTY!” Papyrus complained before quickly making the bed and laying on the side closest to the wall. 

“I dunno, why does it  _ mess _ you?” Sans asked laying down next to his brother. 

“SANS, I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE PUNS” Papyrus growled warningly, though he was already half asleep. 

“sorry Bro” Sans said quietly with a chuckle as the other fell asleep. He curled up about to drift off when something jolted him into alertness. He held his breath trying to figure out what had woken him up. After a moment he climbed out of bed careful not to wake his brother and headed out into the hall. He was shocked to Alexander sneaking out of Papyrus’ room.

“What are you doing here and at this hour?” Sans hissed trying to stifle a yawn. Alexander shrugged and leaned against the banister.

“Just checking on my sister. I've never left her own her for so long. I wanted check on her, but Undyne and I have to clear a landslide in Waterfall tomorrow morning so figured I'd check while I knew I'd have time” Alexander's hand was tracing the edge of a necklace charm. Sans tilted his head mildly shocked when he recognized the white half of the yin and yang symbol. “Night bonehead, thanks for watching out for her”

Sans didn't get time to reply. Alexander jumped over the banister and was out sight by the time his feet hit the ground. The skeleton sighed but instead of heading back his bed, he went and checked on Adria. She was still sound asleep but resting in her open hand was an echo flower, and just faintly he could make out the outline of the black half of the yin and yang sign. A slim silver chain tying it to the flower’s stem.  _ So the necklace was a new touch. _ Sans thought to himself. 

The echo flower was faintly whispering Alexander’s voice into the room. Repeating the same short sentence over and over again.  _ “love ya sis, please stay safe. I'll be back soon”.  _ Sans shook his head, but went back to his own bed. After curling up next to papyrus he passed out, falling into a deep sleep. 

Adria woke up to the sound of her brother’s whispers, mentally preparing herself to see him.  _ Wait… why is he saying the same thing over and over?  _ She opened her eyes slowly, and was instantly disappointed.  _ Ugh, just a stupid flower. At least he’s okay. I just want to see him. Stop this petty fighting.  I just want to apologize… When is “soon” anyways? How can he just disappear without telling me? It's too early for this. _ Adria sets the flower aside, only to hear the necklace thud against the side of Papyrus’ red bed. Adria grabbed the chain, looking at the shiny black charm.  _ Just like his soul…   _

She slipped the necklace on but stayed curled in bed. Papyrus checked on her before leaving to calibrate his puzzles, but didn't pull her out of bed. She looked at the wall and sighed. Alexander was going to give her emotional whiplash at this rate.  _ Is he mad at me or not?!  _ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what they would say to each other once he came back.  _ I can apologize, then punch his face in. Or maybe punch his face in and then apologize? I don't know, but at least I'm getting him back.  _ She drifted into a deep sleep, dreams haunted by the screams and dust of the children they had been forced to fight back  _ then. _

“Come on kid, everyone is evacuating to central Hotland. There is a genocidal human on the loose and the guard doesn't want anymore victims” the skeleton said trying to pull her out of bed. Normally she would put up a bit of resistance to being man handled but something seemed wrong with Sans. His eyelights were gone and his usual smile was turned into a frown. 

“Sans, what happened? You said genocidal? Who was killed and where is Papyrus?” She asked noticing the way Sans flinched as his brother's name. “Oh no, Sans. . . He can't be! Papyrus would never hurt anyone! Why would anyone hurt him?”

“I dunno kid, and I doubt I'd wanna know” Sans said pulling her towards the door impatiently. “We need to get you to the evacuation point and now”

“Wait! Where is Alexander? I can't leave him” Adria said, planting her feet stopping both of them. 

“He's a member of the royal guard now. He's helping evacuate everyone, he sent me to make sure you get there safely so please let's get going” Sans urged, half tempted to just teleport them both there. Adria let Sans lead her out the door and to the River Person, ushering her into the boat.  

They sat in a tense silence, before the River Person spoke in a singsong voice, “tra la la, the angel is coming, tra la la,” Adria thought about their words, trying to decipher their meaning.  _ The angel… how is a maniac serial killer an angel? Unless they're talking about someone else… Alexander must be the angel! He is the strongest person I know, and can easily fight off some kid. He's done it before, why can't he do it again?  _ Before she could finish her thoughts, she was being dragged off the boat by Sans, headed right for the labs.  

“S-Sans, A-Adria  I'm g-glad you two a-are alright” Alphys cried as they approached. “C-come on the e-evacuation is almost d-done I've already l-locked up all th-the other floors a-and  the human will be here s-soon.” she said leading them into the lab. Adria froze a human child was on the wide screen. The child's face was cold and impassive  as they walked forward covered in dust and a sharp knife in their hand. Sans pulled on her arm trying to pull towards the elevator to the true lab, where the monsters were evacuating. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd but she couldn't find Alexander.

“Where is he?! Where's my brother?!” She demanded turning look at Alphys, somehow sure she'd know the answer she was looking for. 

“A-after getting everyone o-out of new home he d-decided to stay there to face the h-human” Alphys stuttered,sweating nervously.

“HOW COULD YOU LET HIM FIGHT A  _ MASS MURDERER, HE’S GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!”  _ She screamed, Sans grabbing her tighter. She started walking with him, but when he relaxed his grip, she jerked away, sprinting for the exit. She was not going to leave her brother alone again, not when she could help this time.

“Kid wait!” Sans yelled before teleporting in front of her. “Alexander told me to get you into the true lab, and to do just about anything to get you there. He said to get down on my knees and beg you if I had to”

“I'm not letting him face that human alone! I'm going to help” She said shoving around him and heading for the elevator. Sans sighed as the force field turned on behind him. 

“Sorry Alex, looks like she's gonna be around for the big fight”


	6. Struggles and Risks

Alexander leaned against a white pillar in judgement hall waiting for Sans to show up. He clenched his fists in anger. He was genuinely furious about the human killing all these monsters. How the hell could they do something like this? It was barbaric! And yeah, he'd done the same once before, but his and his sister's lives depended on him doing just that. His head snapped up when he heard the rapid footsteps approaching him. He turned to see Adria right in front of him. 

“Alexander what are-” 

“WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” He yelled grabbing her wrist and glaring at the short skeleton behind her. “I thought you said you would get her to the true lab! Agh! I can't believe I trusted you!”

“She listened to me about as well you did, kiddo” Sans said with shrug. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

“Fine. I'll take her there myself” he started, pulling his sister towards the door while ignoring her attempts to stop him. 

“Won't do any good, Alphys turned the barriers on and plus the kid’s already in Hotland, you'd have to cross paths before you could get her there” Sans warned and Alexander yelled throwing his arms above his head. He recaptured his sister's wrist and jerked her hard the other way, dragging her towards the back of exit of the Judgement Hall. 

“Alexander! Stop! You Are Hurting Me!” Adria demanded trying to pull herself free as they entered the grey corridor that led to the throne room. Alexander shoved her against the wall pinning both her arms above their heads; meaning her feet were dangling off the ground. 

“I'm hurting you? Adria that fucking demon could kill you! What the hell are you doing here?” he snarled while his sister struggled in his grip. “You shouldn't be here! And you sure as hell don't belong here! Me and Sans can handle the human on our own, you stay out of it!”

“No I'm not going to let you fight the human alone!” She growled still trying to escape his grasp. 

“I'm not fighting alone! I've got Sans, and you are going to wait with Asgore while we deal with the human. I swore to you that you'd never have to kill another living thing again, and I intend to keep that promise” He said while his sister glared at him. 

“That human could kill you, I'm staying with you!” She wouldn't be moved on this, she wouldn't leave her brother! 

“OH NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT! YOU ARE GOING TO THE THRONE WITH ASGORE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE ME MURDER A GODDAMN CHILD! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, THIS BRAT IS GETTING NO MERCY! NOT AFTER THEY KILLED UNDYNE!” Alexander yelled before taking another deep breath and dropping his sister. As soon as she was stable on her feet he shoved her towards the throne room. “Go, Sans said there was some sort of talking weed that might be trying to help the human. Stay with Asgore and if it does show up chase it off. It's supposedly terrified of dying so it should run away after you deal it so much damage” before Adria could argue back a wall of black crystal sprung up from the ground preventing her from getting back into the Judgement Hall. “I'll be back for you in a little bit”

Alexander turned and headed back into the Judgement hall. He was shocked to see the kid had not only made it but had Sans on his knees in front of them. The walls were patterned with bones and slashes, tiles chipped and broken away under Sans. He had a matching slash on his chest, sickly red liquid seeping out of his ribcage. It was a sight he would never unsee. “See ya kid, I'm heading to Grillby’s” Sans gasped before collapsing into dust.

“You Son Of A Bitch!” Alexander snarled black claws already formed on his hands. The kid looked like shit. Sans had definitely given the kid a bad time. Now all Alexander had to do was finish this.  _ Force a reset,  _ like Sans had told him earlier. “Me and you are going to have one hell of a time together” with that he dashed forward and slashed the kid open from the throat through the ribs and stopped in the middle of the abdominal cavity. Then the world kind of stuttered like a scratched CD. Everything seemed to jump back a few split seconds. 

His claws hit their throat . Time stuttered. 

His claws hit their ribs still delivering a fatal blow. Time stuttered.

His claws missed! 

The human swung their knife at him and he barely had dodged out of the way. “shit! How am I supposed to win?” he growled trying to impale the human on his spikes, but it was the same as his claws. The human reversed time over and over again until they dodged his attacks. This went on for what felt like hours! He was constantly taking hits from the human while every time he landed a solid blow time reset. 

_ Crack!  _

Alexander panted as the human's soul shattered yet again. How many times was that now? 67 or was it 68 now? He didn't have time to really ponder that before time reversed and the human was attacking him again. He killed the human another 30 times before he put heavily on the defensive. He could only dodge and occasionally counter with his claws.

_ Swish! Cresh!  _

He countered the knife with both sets of claws. His arms were to cut up, he couldn't block the force with just one arm. He was shaking, the blood loss finally catching up to him. Spots and pools of his blood sprinkled the tiled floor, and all of his cuts were burning. He couldn't keep this up much longer. His claws creaked in complaint, they were going to break. His eyes flashed to the human and shivered as the creepy smile got even wider. 

They pressed harder. The claws shattered.  The human slashed at his chest. He summoned spikes impaling human at the same moment the human delivered the fatal blow. Time stuttered. His spikes killed the human as he died. Time stuttered. His spikes killed the human. He died. Time stuttered. His spikes missed! The knife slashed his chest open. 

“Damnit” he gasped as he fell face first to the floor. Everything going dark as the human walked away. “Adria . . . Sorry I failed” he whispered as everything went black. 

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

_ Talking weed, talking weed, where is the stupid talking weed! Alexander must be going nuts.  _ Adria thought, rustling through the flowers. Asgore blocked the door, listening to her quiet ramblings. They were both trying to ignore the sounds of battle from the other room, but Asgore could tell she was slowly cracking. She gives him a defeated look, hands resting on her hips.

“I know Alexander wants me to look for a  _ stupid weed,”  _ Adria comments, venom filling her voice. “But he just wants me out of the way. It's a  _ wild goose chase,  _ and I'm done. Please let me through.” 

“Who are you calling stupid?” A shrill voice rings out from behind her, “An idiot like you has no right to call anyone stupid.” Adria jumped, spinning around to face a golden flower with a mischievous grin. Asgore’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at the talking plant, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that one of his flowers had been personified. Flowey rolls his eyes, giving Adria the perfect opportunity to pounce.  She grabs him by the stem, causing him to snarl in her face. “Get off me, stupid, I want to help, okay!” Flowey admits, looking at Adria.  She slowly released, doubting his words.

“My brother said you were helping the filthy little killer, so why should we trust you?”  Adria glared at Flowey, searching his face for any kind of emotion or lie.  She could find nothing.

“The kid has gone too far,” Flowey states, returning Adria's stare, “sure, it was fun at first, but now she wants to get rid of  _ everyone,  _ including me.” Adria’s eyes widened in horror as she started to shake, terrified by the casual way Flowey spoke.

“FUN?! So many people have died, so many are traumatized, all because you are sick enough to  _ enjoy it!  _ If you admit to having fun, why should I care if you die?” Flowers grin widened as he let a small laugh escape his mouth.

“It's so obvious! You  _ can't  _ leave me to die, because then you will feel guilty forever. My death would be on your hands, and every flower you see will traumatized you as you think of the talking flower  _ you killed.  _ You humans have many weaknesses, but the biggest is your conscience. Everyone except chara is held back by regret and remorse, which is what makes you so  _ vulnerable.”   _ Flowey cackled, staring Adria in the face. Reluctantly, she accepted his help, asking him how to beat the human.

“It's  _ easy!  _ All you have to do is make the game less enjoyable. When she gets bored, she'll stop playing, and you win by default. Have fun dying!” Adria pushed passed Asgore, sprinting to the judgement hall. She hears a sickening crack before rounding the last corner, hoping her brother is hanging on. 

Instead of being greeted by her brother, standing triumphantly over the human, she is greeted by the pungent smell of blood and dust. Her brother lays glassy eyed on the shattered floor tiles, blood still seeping out of his pale, waxy form. He's dead, she realizes as he slowly starts breaking into dust. Adria runs to her brother’s still form, mind racing with ways she could have prevented this.  _ I could have helped, and he would still be alive. _

Adria finally looked up from the body, greeted by demonic red eyes.  The sweater worn by the child was caked in dust, the powder covering every inch of their body. The sight caused all of her pent up anger to boil in her blood as she stood up, turning to the kid.

“YOU DID THIS!” She screams, voice echoing through the vacant castle, “YOU FILTHY MURDERER! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, EVERYONE! YOU HAVE TAKEN  _ EVERYTHING,  _ SO NOW IT'S MY TURN!”  Adria summons her magic, dropping into a fighting stance. Pale white spikes surround the child, flying in all directions. Somehow, Chara dodges, swinging her knife at the first chance she gets. It hits Adria, barely grazing her side. It was going to be a long fight.

For hours, they went back and forth, swinging the knife and spikes like there was no tomorrow. Although Adria was slowing, she could still dodge, and was only missing half of her HP. Chara looked even more deranged when she fought, but the only thing Adria wanted was revenge.

Chara landed another deep blow, the sound of crunching bone rattling the corridor. Adria was not sure if she could keep up much longer. The magic attacks were exhausting and quickly dulling her senses, but she pressed on, determined to live. Her HP was slipping slowly, like sand between her fingertips, and her vision was starting to swim. The only thing that kept her going is her brother's corpse, draped out on the floor behind her.  _ I will not lose,  _ she thought, slashing at Chara yet again. She missed and stumbled, giving Chara the perfect opportunity to jam the knife in Adria's side.  

Chara pulled the knife out slowly, giggling like a schoolgirl. Adria clutched her bloody side, watching her own blood stain her yellow shirt. It was sickening, the way Chara taunted her, playing with her chalky dust as she started to crumble. Adria felt the excruciating pain of her cells ripping themselves apart as she thought of Alexander, and how he probably went through even worse. Her last thoughts were full of regrets, for not being there, apologizing, or appreciating the people in her life. Everything went white.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander’s eyes snapped open. He was laying on Undyne’s couch and he had two necklaces in his hand. Time had reset? But how? He would figure that out later. He quickly check to see if Undyne was still in her room. He sighed in relief when his eyes made out the faint shape of the sleeping warriors body. Her death had bothered him more than the rest of the monsters put together. She understood his view of the world, knew the sins on his hands and still have him a second chance. Still wanted him to fight beside her. He had to admit it she was his friend, but he didn't have time to rejoice. He didn't know if his sister would remember the events before the rest.  
Quietly, he snuck out of the house and shadow dashed to Snowdin, not slowing for the turns and almost tripping a couple times. He snuck in exactly like before, but something was already different. He heard Adria's sobs from a mile away, and slowly approached the door to her room.  
Adria held her breath at the sound of light footsteps, hoping she didn't wake or worry the skeleton brothers. She was shaking, covered in a sticky layer of sweat and tears. Her heart was still beating quickly in her chest, as if it was trying to escape her rib cage. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if sheer determination can keep her tears from falling, even though it only made her feel weaker when they start to fall down her cheeks. She jerked into a sitting position when she heard the door creak open, hoping the darkness and a fake smile can hide her wet cheeks.  
“Damnit, sorry sis” Alexander said practically just appearing next her on the bed. He softly wiped away the tears as the door shut behind him. “Sorry about running off, I should have told you before running of to Grillby’s. I swear I won't do that again, please, just stop crying”  
“Alexander, how.. you were dead, I saw your body, your blood, that demonic smile, and you're here. I… I can't believe you're here,” Adria stuttered, tightly hugging her brother. Her shaking had slowed considerably, now that she was able to hear her brother.  
“Whoa, that sounds like one hell of a nightmare. But everyone is fine, I'm sure as sin not dead, though Undyne might change that tomorrow. Oh wait I haven't told ya yet have I” Alexander said squeezing his sister comfortingly before pulling her back and smiling at her brightly. “tomorrow I join the royal guard. I get to be helpful for once”  
“No! Nononononono, you can't, because you'll fight the child, and the weed… I won't be too late again, I pr-”  
Alexander covered her mouth and gave her a skeptic look. “Why would I fight a child or . . . A weed? Sis did you hit your head while I was gone or did those boneheads let you watch some sort of horror movie before you went to bed?” he leaned closer, checking for any signs of a concussion, his lips pressed together. “You are talking a lot of nonsense. Maybe it's because you're still half asleep?”  
“But… it seemed so real, Alexander. The dust, the blood, the knife. It's not like anything I've ever seen before. Just… please stay away from the guard? I want you to be safe.” She gave him a sad look, hoping he would just understand. It's not fake, it couldn't be fake. He was… her thoughts were cut off by Alexander.  
“sis, I want to join the guard, to be someone who fights to protect you, the monsters down here. They are good, you were right about that and I've done them wrong . . . I need to make it up to them. Besides sis, you're just panicked because of whatever nightmare you had. I'm sorry I wasn't here to wake you before it got so bad, but everything is fine. Oh, I almost forgot” Alexander turned away from his sister and pulled out the two halves of the yin and yang symbol. “I found this at the dump and Alphys helped me cut it in two. They match our souls so I thought I'd give you the black piece so that ways you always have a part of me with you. . .in a way” he said, handing her the necklace. Instantly, Adria's hands went up to her neck, where the charm had been sitting hours before.  
“You… you left this necklace with me in my dreams, with an echo flower… I thought I already had it on.” She grabbed the necklace and fastened it around her neck, grateful for the reminder that Alexander was here, forever. “Before you go… promise me you won't get hurt? I would never forgive myself…”  
“Sure, you know I'd never do something rash, but I don't have to leave till tomorrow morning so how about you lay down and rest okay? I'm going to be right here” Alexander said motioning for her lay down, before deliberately sprawling out on the bed and squishing her into the corner. “Wonder if you are still ticklish?” he hummed mischievously, using one of his arms to block her escape. She squealed, trying to worm away from him, only to fall into breathless laughter when he didn't let up.  
“Alexander! Mercy!” She squealed between giggles, but he showed no signs of giving up. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to deflect his hands, until he hugged her close. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both exhausted from the fighting before the reset.  
Alexander woke up early the next morning, slipping out of the bed and shaking his sister gently. “Hey, I gotta go now, I'll see ya later” he promised, though the only response he got was a groggy groan as his sister refused to wake up. He chuckled but slipped out the door, he had a mission to accomplish and nothing was going to stop him.  
He sped through Snowdin, glad there was no one around to wonder what he was up to. He didn't slow down till he reached the doors that led to ruins. He had an idea, it was a dangerous gamble but it pretty much insured that Adria would never see him get killed again or anyone else if everything went according to plan. But he was getting ahead of himself. He needed to get through the thick doors that blocked ruins from the rest of the underground.  
“Hopefully this will at least start out easy. . . Or not” Alexander sighed when doors didn't budge. He took a couple steps back and summoned his black claws. “jeez whatever God is out there must really frikin hate me” he hissed under his breath as white magic illuminated the edges of claws. He struck fast and hard through the gap between the two doors. His claws easily cut through the lock like butter. He shoved the doors open, closing them behind, careful to little to no trace of his activities.  
He soundlessly made his through the ruins keeper’s house and towards the farthest corner of ruins. He was almost there when he found the talking weed that Sans had warned him about. “howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flo-” the weed cut off as black spikes sprung from the ground threatening to take his head off.  
“Cut the crap I don't give a damn about your lines or whatever stupid name you have yourself.” Alexander took a couple steps forward towering over the weed. “You've got two choices; option one you get lost and don't let me catch sight of you again, or option number two I pop your head off like a soda cap and we see if it can grow back.”  
The flower gulped and carefully nodded disappearing into the ground as soon as Alexander dropped the spikes. Good now that I have that taken care of that, time to take care of the big fish. He thought to himself as he walked into the next room and found the human child sitting in circle of golden flowers. The kid’s head snapped up as he approached, slowly with his hands up where the kid could see they were empty.  
“Relax, kid I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk to you. That's all” he said leaning against one of the crumbling pillars a few feet away. The kid curled into a ball shaking.  
“That's a lie you're just going to hurt me once I drop my guard” the voice that spoke those words was so soft and quiet he almost didn't hear the words. He couldn't believe how different it was from the twisted laughter he'd heard back in judgment hall.  
“Is that what you think or is that what that shadow is whispering to you” Alexander asked looking at the faint outline of a human figure standing behind the kid. “If you will let me come closer I'll prove to you that I'm not going to hurt you”  
The kid looked at him for second before nodding shifting slightly away as Alexander sat down next to them. Alexander laid back and folded his arms behind his head, crossing one over the other. “What kind of trick are you trying here?” the kid demanded trying to sound threatening, but it sounded more scared to Alexander.  
“Is that your question or theirs?” Alexander replied watching as the light of dawn started crawling along the sides of the opening in the roof.  
“What does it matter. . . Just answer the question!” the kid squeaked giving a leery look.  
“It matters because you are the I want to talk to, and I want your answers because regardless of rather you're acting on your own or following their instructions you are the only who pays when judgement time comes” Alexander said flicking his eyes to the human. “I know how hard it is to trust that people don't want hurt you, honestly I probably get it more than anyone ever should, but I want to help you”  
“What are talking about” the kid demand before yelping when Alexander grabbed the sleeve of their sweater and pulled it up. Bruises and scars covered the thin little arm.  
“I know a beaten dog when I see one. I noticed some of the bruises when we were fighting before, and I was willing to bet that the monster hadn't put them there.” Alexander said letting the kid go and rolled his own sleeve up showing his own collection of scars. “I want to help you out, and I want to keep my friends alive. So if you'll let me I'll help you get through the underground without having to hurt anyone. Because I don't think you want to hurt anyone right?”  
“No I never wanted to hurt anyone . . . I just . . . I was scared and they said they could keep me alive if I just did as they said” the human said flinching as Alexander rolled up onto his feet.  
“Well they got you killed a lot so I'm not sure how good their word is, but I'd make a deal with you” Alexander looking down at the human child. “I will help you through the underground and make sure you won't have to kill anyone, and all I ask in return is that you stay away from sister” he said extending his hand to the human. “Do we have a deal?” The human stared at his for a long time, before slowly reaching up and taking his hand.  
Adria had woken up soon after Alexander left to an empty bed, disappointed that Alexander actually had to leave. She found Papyrus in the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast, before heading out to find where her brother was posted. If he was going to be a part of the guard, she was at least going to know where he was. She started in Waterfall, finally able to explore the land without the threat of death looming over her. Eventually, she found herself on Undyne’s doorstep, and decided to find out where her brother was currently living. She knocked on the door, only for Undyne to swing it open. It revealed a small, cozy home, although she had a hard time not staring at the cracked table.  
“Hey Undyne, how are you?” Adria asked, looking at Undyne. Undyne chuckled before ushering her in, sitting her on the blanketed couch.  
“So, punk, where's your brother? He's been missing all day,” Undyne commented, looking Adria over.  
“Missing? He stayed with me last night, but was gone before I was awake. He's not in Waterfall, and I didn't see him in snowdin,” Adria said, lost in thought. “Wait… the kid! Is he really that stupid, he couldn't have… but he said he would protect us last night… Crap! I've gotta go, how could he be so stupid!” Adria stood up and ran, leaving Undyne in a stunned silence.  
Adria bent over, leaning against the door to the ruins. She was exhausted, from sprinting all the way there. Her breaths were ragged, coming in short, heavy pants. She backed up a few steps, before slamming into the door, knocking it open. Alright Adria, you got this. Just a few more minutes of running until you can beat that kid to a pulp… unless I'm just paranoid, like Alexander said… No. the dream was too realistic, it has to be real. And without second thoughts, she was off once again.  
○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
“hey back frog face” Alexander growled as a couple froggits hopped towards the two of them. Frisk seemed permanently glued to the back of his leg, which as annoying as that was it was better than the genocidal monster they had first appeared to be. One of the froggits hopped another step closer wanting to check out frisk.  
“whoa they are such a pretty shade of green! How did I notice that before” Frisk said making the froggit blush.  
“I dunno kid, you miss a lot of things when you only look for the worse” Alexander replied as they continued forward. He wanted to figure out what that shadow was and tear it to shreds. This kid was every bit the pacifist his sister was, if not more so. How the hell had that shadow twisted them into such a cold blooded killer?  
As they wandered through the ruins Frisk got braver and braver. Soon she was running around playing with a group of froggits and a couple migosps. Apparently it was Frisk's goal to befriend every monster they crossed and so far they were doing a damn good job. The kid was an angel that was for sure.  
“Ah!” Frisk's short cry dragged him from his thoughts. He looked around but couldn't see the kid anywhere.  
“Frisk? Kid?” he called walking forward stopping just before a deep hole in the ground that had been covered in leaves. “You okay kid?” he asked as he jumped down in the hole.  
“My ankle hurts” Frisk whimpered but tried to climb to her feet. Alexander rolled his eyes and grabbed her under the arms. “What are you doing!”  
“You're not going to make it back up with an injured ankle so it's piggyback time” Alexander answered dropping them on his shoulders. Frisk giggled and wrapped their arms around the top of his head to stay balanced. Summoning his normal black claws he used them to dig into the wall so he could easily climb out. Once they were out of the hole, Alexander started heading for the way to Snowdin. “So lesson learned leaf the pitfall traps alone or everything goes downhill from there”  
Frisk started laughing, which only encouraged Alexander to make more puns. Alexander tilted his head as his ears picked up a faint but familiar sound. In a split second he'd dashed into a shadowy corner using black magic to hide both him and Frisk. He felt a little bad his sudden move had the kid stone stiff on his shoulders holding on tight. They watched as Adria ran into the room, looking slightly panicked.  
Where is he, where is he, where did he go! Is he already dead? I haven't found dust, or a body, or any blood, but it could have been well hidden. Adria thought as she rushed into the room, feeling frazzled. She had already searched over half of the ruins, and was starting to get worried. Alexander held his breath as she searched every nook and cranny of the long hall, shadow dashing out when she was combing the wall on the other end of the corridor. He felt bad leaving her like this, but she would freak if she saw the kid.  
“Th-that doesn't br-break our deal, d-does it?” Frisk asked frightened.  
“Nope, okay new amendment for you it's fine if I'm there and if she comes looking for you, you either run hide or come find me okay?” Alex asked internally kicking himself for not taking ten seconds to reseal the ruin doors. Frisk nodded relaxing a little as they made their way to large tree just in front of ruins keeper's house. “So how old are you anyway kid?”  
“Ten, and you?” Frisk asked leaning forward trying to him in the face. Alexander pursed his lips thinking for a moment.  
“Not really sure, I guess if the last four digits of our identification number was the year of birth I'd be seventeen or eighteen? Doesn't sound wrong, but I'm guessing on that” Alexander said with a shrug.  
“Identification number?” Frisk asked. Alexander shook his head and picked up his pace. “What does that mean?”  
“Kid you don't want to know and I don't want to talk about it.” Alexander said shutting down that conversation before it could really start. The ruins keeper walked out as they approached, looking genuinely surprised.  
“Oh! Hello, my children, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.” Toriel says in a motherly voice. Frisk looks at Alexander expectantly, waiting to see if he approved of Toriel. She gave a slight wave when he nodded, Toriel taking it as a clue to continue onwards.  
“I must have missed you this morning, I check for fallen humans every day. Come on inside, my dears.” Toriel led them into her house, watching as Frisk explored every nook and cranny. Although, she was worried about how the older boy was hanging back, watching with the eyes of a hawk. She eventually steps into the kitchen to make a pie, after all, the children must be hungry. Frisk follows her inside, observing as she folds the crust. Of course, Toriel doesn't know about the shadow whispering in her ear, or why Frisk leaves at the sight of the knife.  
“Hey kid you okay? You've gone pale” Alexander asked when Frisk suddenly barreled into him almost knocking him off balance. Without thinking about it he reached down and stroked the kid’s messy brown hair before grabbing a book from the bookshelf. Taking Frisk's hand he sat cross legged in front of the fireplace and Frisk sat down next to him. “wanna read for a bit, before we continue to Snowdin?”  
“Sure” Frisk said sliding closer as Alexander started reading her story about pirates. It wasn't till he was nearly done that Frisk realized he had been making it up as he went. The book in his hand was all about snails. She giggled as he ended the story.  
“Haven't done that since Adria was younger” He admitted as Toriel walked out with a slice of pie for each of them. They gladly took the plates, smiling at the goat monster.  
“Sorry if I'm being rude, but I swear I've seen you before young man, and I'm not sure where.” Toriel said as she sat down on her chair. Alexander put his plate down, not looking at anyone.  
“We have met once before, and it wasn't under the best circumstances” Alexander said hair hiding his face from view. “I was on trial for murder”  
“ . . . Yes that's right” Toriel said her own voice growing cold. “What are you doing in the ruins?”  
“I promised Frisk I would help them through the underground.” He replied, still looking at the ground.  
“You had to be here beforehand, though. To know she had fallen.” She shot back in the same unforgiving voice, Frisk now staring at the flooring with just as much interest as Alexander.  
“It's… complicated,” he stated after the longest minute in his life. Toriel was obviously not going to drop the topic. “I… I can't tell.. you….”  
“Well then why don't you go back to that sister of yo-”  
“YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!” He snarled jumping to his feet. Toriel also got to her feet. “MY SISTER HAD NOTHING TO WITH THIS” he demanded before his voice went disturbingly even. “And you had better pray God has mercy on you if you drag her into this, because I sure as hell will have none”  
“Are you threatening me?” Toriel asked with a raised eyebrow. Alexander chuckled darkly. Frisk tried to grabbed his pant leg but only grabbed empty space. Toriel blinked before a searing pain ran up her side.  
“No, it's a promise” Alexander spoke from behind her with icy eyes. “I won't be crossed on this, so if you want to drag her into this I will kill you” Alexander backstepping as Toriel launched a fireball at him. Her side was bruised having taken a punch directly to her ribs.  
“I don't want to drag her into this I want to drag you out of this! A murderer like you has no place being anywhere near a child” Toriel growled. “You can try and kill me if you want but I won't go down easily”  
“Oh please, if killing was my immediate goal one blow would have sufficed” Alexander warned summoning his solid black claws. “But, despite what you think, I don't want this. I don't want to hurt anyone. But I will if I have to. And you, have pushed me too far.”  
Toriel summons her magic, getting into her battle stance. He would not take her child, her child would not die. Never again. She makes the first move, flinging her flaming spheres of fury in his direction. He dodges easily, flinging his spikes at her in return. Toriel took a hit in the leg, but is otherwise okay, as she retaliated. Alexander shadow dashed behind her as his arm was burnt, skin blistering. Danmit! It was almost healed too, he thought, wincing as he flung another spike. It hit her back, but she hardly flinched, barraging him with even more flames.  
“STOP!” Frisk yelled throwing herself between the two of them and grabbing the front of Toriel’s robes. “Please stop I don't want anyone to get hurt or die” she turned to Alexander as she spoke the next part. “Please you promised! No one has to get hurt”  
“Heh, guess I did, didn't I?” Alexander said loosening his stance and looking at Toriel. “I'll stop, but what about you goat lady?” His tone was sinister. “Will you let us go, or stab me when my back is turned?”  
“...I'm sorry, my child,” she said, directing her words at frisk, “ If you want to leave, go, but please don't come back.” She then turned to Alexander, the ice restored in her tone. “I won't hurt you, but if it makes you feel better, I'll go upstairs.” She then turned, heading down the extremely long corridor. Alexander only turned when she was out of sight, grabbing Frisks hand and exiting the ruins. The cold bit his shoulder, making him hiss, before they continue onward, towards his cave in Waterfall.


	8. Chapter 8

Adria ran as fast as her legs could carry her, heading towards the exit to the ruins.  Her brother was nowhere in this place, and neither was his dust.  None of the monsters had seen him, but, then again, they hadn't seen any dust either, so that was something to hold onto.  Maybe she had missed him in Waterfall, or he had already returned home.   _The sooner I get back, the sooner I can search,_ she thought, keeping a consistent pace.  If she hadn't heard the Froggit behind the pillar, she would have run straight into Toriel.  She caught her breath, making sure Toriel was gone, before sprinting again, yearning to see her other half.

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

“What the hell are you thinking Alex?” Sans demanded as soon as they made it into Snowdin forest. The short skeleton was leaning against tree glaring at the pair. “You ran ahead and what, befriended them?”

“why not? Besides something seemed off while I was fighting them before, figured it was a hunch I should act on” Alexander answered, pulling Frisk slightly behind him. “Listen, there was some sort of shadow influencing what they were doing last time. This time they haven't hurt anyone, at all so I think that they deserve a second chance.”

“fine, but if this goes to hell you're the one that fixes it this time” Sans warned, with his eyelights completely dark, and then teleported away.

“God he's a creepy little bast- . . . Skeleton when he wants to get a point across” Alexander changed his wording, remembering that a ten year old Frisk was standing next to him. “So, ready to go to Snowdin?”

“Um, can we do a thing first?” Frisk asked, shuffling her hands in front of her, looking slightly awkward.

“Sure, what'd ya wanna do?” Alexander said letting her lead the way.

“Well I've never built a snowman before.”

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

Adria pushed open the door to the ruins, thankful she left it unsealed.  She stepped out, shocked by the cold nipping her skin.  Shuddering, she continued forward quietly, feeling her nose turn red.  She passed Sans’ sentry station before her eyes widen in shock.  She ducked behind a tree, hearing her brother’s laugh echo through the forest. _Is that… That's the kid!  The murderer is HERE, and Alexander is building a snowman with them!? How DARE HE!  He said it was just a dream, he promised to stay away… I can't believe he lied again, I thought he trusted me. What am I going to do?  How do I protect him?_ Her thoughts are cut off by more laughter.   _How can he leave me to be with her?  Am I really that disposable?  Maybe I should confront him… Or should I disappear, to see how he likes it?_ Adria, having decided what to do, crept back into the woods, looking for a suitable place to sleep.

“Hey what's that over there?” Frisk asked pointing at something behind Alexander's shoulder. He turned to look when something hit him in the back of the head. Something cold and wet. He turned with a raised eyebrow at the kid.

“you sure you wanna start that game kid?” Alexander asked before launching a spike into the tree branch above Frisk's head. A huge clump of snow plummeted down on top of the kid. For moment Frisk stayed buried, then sprung from the snow armed with two snowballs. All out war began as the two threw the white slush at each other. Frisk determined to win dodged a lot of the snowballs, while Alexander cheated using the shadow dashes to not only dodge but distract Frisk! Still Frisk considered it her win when Alexander finally called the game to an end. Alexander had taken a couple hits from the snowballs but Frisk was soaking wet and shivering slightly. “We should probably head to Snowdin, I'm going to watch from the woods for now. If you run into Papyrus and he tells Undyne I'm helping you it will spell trouble for my sister and I”

“No! You promised” Frisk cried clinging to him.

“I'm not going to be far. So don't panic. Plus it's Papyrus we are talking about he wouldn't hurt a fly and has the best control over his magic out of anyone in the underground” Alexander said pulling himself free of Frisk. “I'll be watching from nearby so you'll be safe, okay”

Frisk nodded and reluctantly started forward. After a few steps she turned around expecting to Alexander still standing there but he was gone. She took a deep breath and continued forward. Not having Alexander around had some advantages. Monsters approached her more readily, which meant more battles, but also more friends. She would have thought Alexander had just straight up abandoned her, except when an particularly aggressive icecap started actually hurting her several black spikes shot up from the ground scaring it away.

“HUMAN PREPARE YOURSELF” Papyrus called as she started across the wooden bridge. The ‘puzzle’ he'd set up this time looked considerably more dangerous than the last ones. She could actually get _killed_ trying to get through this. She was so horrified at the thought of trying to get through this that she missed the brothers little banter, jumping when Papyrus loudly declared. “NO TOO EASY AWAY WITH YOU”

She breathed a sigh of relief. . . And so did Papyrus? That threw her for a loop. This whole time it seemed like papyrus was actively avoiding hurting her; which made no sense. How did he plan to catch her without hurting her? Regardless she continued forward once the energetic skeleton had left. . . Leaving Sans! She paused shaking slightly.

“Heh what's wrong kid you look like you've seen a ghost” Sans said with a creepy smile on his face. “Listen I don't know what game you playing here, but if you hurt my bro, well . . . **you're gonna have a bad time”** with that he teleported away.

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

“Perfect!” Adria proclaimed, studying her new fort. She had retreated back to the ruins, making sure to stay out of view of the cameras, and followed the wall all the way to the river. By wandering a little farther into the forest, she had found a tiny clearing, and set up camp.

Her shelter consisted of thick tree branches forming an overhang, and extra clothing and cloth to keep her off of the cold ground. It was cozy, but it worked, at least, until she was found. She had enough food with her to last a few days, especially since she was used to skipping meals or going without. Here, she could scavenge, and take a break from everything. No trees rustled for miles, leaving her in a peaceful silence.

 _Maybe I could just stay here forever. It's much less dramatic, and the trees can't betray me, or hurt my feelings. I don't need friends, or Alexander. I just get in the way. They probably won't miss me, or look this far anyways. I can't mess stuff up for anyone if I'm all alone, and no one can break my trust. It's all I've ever needed, a serene environment, where I don't have to pretend to be happy or trusting. I can actually be content here._ With those thoughts, she settled down, whistling the time away.

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

“Hey, kid how'd your date with the bone head go” Alexander asked as Frisk hopped down the skeletons’ porch steps. Frisk beamed at him with a big grin.

“He's sure energetic” Frisk answered as the two headed towards the shop so frisk could get some food.

“I think Sans is at Grillby’s and I need to talk to him so why don't you go get the items you and I'll meet you at the library?” Alexander asked. Frisk nodded and hurried away only to happy to get away from the shorter skeleton. Alexander sighed but headed into the dinner. Sure enough there was the blue jacketed skeleton. “So still think I'm making a mistake by giving the kid a second chance?”

Sans gave him a skeptic look before taking a swig out of the ketchup bottle in his hands. “You do realise no one has seen Adria for a couple hours right?”

“WHAT!” Alexander demanded going ramrod stiff. Sans’ eyes widened at the immediate response. “When was the last time someone saw her? Who was she with?”

“Undyne told me she went looking for you” Sans barely finished his sentence before Alexander had turned and run out of the place.

“Alexander? What's wrong?” Frisk asked when he almost ran into her.

“Adria is missing! It has to be that damn weed!” Alexander hissed heading back towards the ruins to see if he could find Flowey. “I swear to god if she's been hurt . . .”

Frisk grabbed his hand which was shaking in anger and fear. “Calm down” she said pulling him to a stop. “you're not going to find her if you lose your head.”

“Yeah, yeah I know listen I've got to back track. I've got to find her” Alexander was shocked when Frisk squeezed his hand and let go.

“Go look for her, I'm going to go on ahead” she said turning and heading towards Waterfall. He nodded and shadow dashed to the ruins. He checked every square inch of the place nothing! No weed. No Adria.

He was started truly panicking when he couldn't find her tracks in Snowdin forest. He couldn't find her! What if that weed had killed her! He'd never find her dust in all this snow. She would just disappear . . . Exactly like this! He fell to his knees trying not to think the worse.

“Ha! You look so pathetic right now” Flowey said jumping when a black spike was stabbed through his stem. “Wh-what are doing?”

“Where. Is. My. Sister.” Alexander snarled turning on the flower. Flowey shook his petally head afraid that Alexander might kill him.

“I don't know. I haven't seen her at all this reset!” the flower answered before adding. “Why not ask your _friend?_ You know the spear happy fish monster with the motto attack first ask questions later”

“Undyne?” Alexander froze. She wouldn't have?. . . Adria was ultimately the one who kicked her ass earlier. . . And Undyne was definitely prideful. .   Dammit he'd believed that foolish promise the two had made! And Adria had paid for it!

He dropped his spikes and dashed to waterfall. Undyne was going to pay for this! He found her waiting to ambush Frisk. She barely had time to dodge the black spikes. “Alex?! What are you doing?”

“I'll admit you had me fooled. I honestly believed you weren't going to hurt us . . . I knew better! That's the real kicker. I knew it wasn't going be that storybook ending my sister wanted!” Alexander snarled summoning the black claws the white edge shining brightly on them. “But you're going to regret hurting her”

“What? Alex I don't-” she was forced to dodge as Alexander leaped at her. She was lucky he couldn't hold these black and white claws and shadow dash at the same time or she'd already be dead. “I didn't touch your sister”

She rolled out of the way of another lunge her ears ringing at the awful grinding sound that filled the cavern. “Holy shit” she gasped at the deep and perfectly smooth grooves Alexander had left in the store pillar that had been behind her. He'd nearly cut clean through it! He straightened up and glared at her. She summoned a spear and tried to block his next strike but his claws went straight through it. She narrowly avoided being cut in half, though her shoulder was cleaved down _through_ the bone. “Alex please! The last I heard of her she'd gone to Snowdin forest!”

Undyne’s words were falling on deaf ears when it came to Alexander, but Frisk overheard it and ran as fast as she could to Snowdin. The river person gave her a lift cutting several minutes off. She just hoped Undyne could hang on long enough for her to Adria and get Alexander to stop. “Adria!” She yelled running blindly through the woods. “Adria! Please Alexander needs you! ADRIA!”

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

Adria jumped, startled by the noise approaching her.  She had been there for hours in the peace and quiet, just thinking. The kids voice echoed through the woods, screaming her name.   _Has the kid already killed everyone else? Was she the only one left? It's probably just a trap. If I leave, she'll hear me, I'll be less likely to be spotted if I just wait. But it doesn't really matter if she finds me, besides, the jokes on her, I have nothing to live for anyways. Not if they're already dead._

But, with only a few words, her opinion was swayed, and she shot up.  “Alexander needs you!” Frisk sounded sincere, and even if it was a trap, there's nothing to lose. Adria let out a high pitched whistle, hearing the footsteps speed up. The murderer was coming right towards her, and all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut.

Frisk had been screaming the same phrase over and over, voice cracking as her chest started to heave with heavy panting. She was determined to search every inch of the forest, even though her lungs burned. She was about to take a quick break when she heard a whistle pierce the air, and immediately started to sprint in that direction.  Alexander was the only person on her mind as she ran, and how she needed to stop him. Frisk would not let him kill, only because she knew how terrible it felt. All she had to do was follow the whistle, and another life would be saved, a life she had taken before. The thought of a new friend filled Frisk with determination.

Frisk ended up in a small, well hidden clearing, face to face with Adria. Frisk grabbed her arm and frowned when Adria flinched, feeling bad about the terror she had caused. “Look at me,” Frisk ordered, waiting until they made eye contact. “Alexander needs our help, you need to come with me, before he kills Undyne, we need to move.” Adria nodded, chasing after frisk towards the River Person.   _What have I gotten myself into now?_ She thought, mentally preparing herself for a dust storm.

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

“AHHHG!” Undyne screamed as Alexander not only dodged her attack but kicked her in gut. It was all she could do to keep up with him and attacking was nearly impossible with only one good arm. Alexander was furious beyond words and Undyne wasn't sure how to calm him down enough to get him to reason with her. Something that struck her as odd though was the fact the longer fight dragged on the more he was balancing on the balls of his feet. “Alex please I didn't touch your sister. Calm down and we can go look for her”

It was a vain effort and she knew it. Alexander was breathing hard as he circled around her. _Has he always had sharp teeth?_ Undyne wondered noticing the pointed teeth he was sporting. Alexander was winning this match. Those black and white claws she had learned could cut through anything. She was dead if he got another good hit on her. Instead of attacking, she kept up the defensive, dodging his claws.  

“ALEXANDER, STOP! You're killing her, I'm right here!” Adria exclaimed, horrified by the scene in front of her. _I can't believe my brother caused this, the crumbled stone, the claw marks, and Undyne is almost dead. What would have happened if I was a minute later?_

 _“_ Adria? _”_ Alexander froze, shocked to see his sister was alright. “Where the hell were you? I have torn the entire underground looking for you!” his sister had just disappeared without telling him a thing. There had been no fight between them, no reason for her to just vanish, not that she ever did that. She always had an ironclad grip on her temper. So why the did she just wander off without telling him if she was perfectly fine?

“I'm fine, Alexander, but that doesn't matter.  How can you do this?  Just… let me heal Undyne, okay?”’Adria said, pushing past her brother.  She summoned her magic, restoring Undyne, before turning to her brother once again.  “Are you going to help clean this up?  You practically caused a landslide!”  

A black spike sprung up from the ground missing Adria be less than an inch. “It. Doesn't. Matter?” Alexander growled not believing he'd heard his sister right. “It doesn't fucking matter? You have got to be kidding me! I've been under the impression you were dead or hurt and you're going to tell me it doesn't matter? What the hell Adria? How could you just disappear like that?”

“Later. Alexander. If you're not going to help, just go.” She saw the stubborn look on his face, and, hoping to get him to out of the way, said, “Please, get lost?”  Adria turned around, using her magic to help pick up and move some of the stones carpeting the cavern.

“What is this some sort of game to you?” he snapped, a blunted black spike striking her in the shoulder, forcing her to turn and face him. “What are you trying to see how far you can push me before I snap?”

Adria sighed, giving him a cold glare, “No, Alexander, it's not a game.  Just stop, please.  I know you're trying to break me as well, so I'm just taking necessary precautions.  Besides, you left first.  You started this.  Now, move.”

“Necessary precautions? I'd ask what that meant” Alexander snarled cutting his tongue on the sharpened teeth, staining them bright red. “But I'm willing to bet I already know. You finally figured it out. You finally see how fucked up everything really is, right?” he clicked his claws against each other before smirking at her. “And if my starting this hiding game means you get to start hiding to” he leaped at her, clawing her shoulder and knocking her down. “Does that mean I get to take the _necessary precautions_ to make sure no one else gets to kill you?”

“Alexander.  One last warning.  Stop, please.” Adria stood up, brushing herself off. “I don't want to fight.  I don't want this. Leave me alone, now.”  Adria tried to push him away, to no avail. _Why do I have to do this?  He doesn't need me, without me, none of this would have happened.  But if I back down now, I'll be torn to shreds.  He's never done this, but I know we’re just getting started._

“You don't want this?” Alexander snarled grabbing the hand she had used to try and push him away. “You've never wanted to do anything that wasn't easy! I've literally put myself through hell for you and you have _always_ acted like I owed it to!” He twisted her wrist watching her jerk at the loud crack as her wrist gave under the pressure. “Hope you aren't too _broken_ up about this . . . But I am done with your goddamn double standards.” He growled sidestepping and twisting her arm so she was forced to her knees. “You always act so horrified when you see the blood on my hands, but never once offered to taint your own hands. Do you have any idea what it's like to know the one person you care for . . . cares so little about you that they blatantly use you to keep their own conscience clean?”

 _What happened?  Why is he doing this?_ Adria thought, not daring to speak up.  Her voice would portray her pain, her feeling of betrayal.   _He's never done this.  It hurts, it hurts bad.  I haven't felt this type of pain since… before.  Before the underground.  And taint my hands?  I tried to fight, he wouldn't let me, he kept me in the dark.  He has pushed me out of the way, offered to fight for me.  Why now?  I was finally out of everyone's way, and now he admits how he feels.  That I am a nuisance, a bother, a cause that is worth nothing.  Nothing.  I finally get what I deserve, and I can't even speak.  At least I won't cry._

Alexander jumped backwards as Frisk jumped at him swinging her stick. “Alex stop! This isn't like you!” Frisk cried dodging backwards as Alexander tried to kill her to.

“And what the hell do you know about me” He snarled. Frisk ducked underneath one of his attacks and poked him in the ribs.

“I know you're not this cruel” she said some of her hair getting cut as she narrowly avoided his claws. “Besides you promised! You said you wouldn't hurt anyone and that no one had to die”

“Guess I lied” he summoned a bunch of black spikes and missed again. Frisk panicked trying to think of how to fix this, when she noticed it. The black magic coming off him was taking the shape of two transparent arches behind coming off his shoulders.

“Alex please do you really want to hurt anyone? Is this what _you_ want?” she asked throwing his words from earlier back at him. It worked he froze a slight shiver running down his frame. “Alex, what do _you_ want?”

“I . . . I d-don’t know” the claws dissolved as he brought his hands to head, curling in on himself slightly. “I. . . I can't th-think straight”

“Alex calm down and try to breathe” Frisk said taking a timid step towards him. Alexander jerked several steps back.

“S-Stay away from me” his voice was something between a whine and growl. Everything felt like it was getting pulled in two different directions. He couldn't focus. Frisk said something else, but what was it? Wait! Why was she getting closer? No! No that was bad very bad. “I Said Stay Away” he yelled the black magic on his back for just a split second formed into wings, that he used to create a shockwave. Knocking all of them away from him before shadow dashing out of sight.

Frisk turned to Adria, who was sitting there, staring off into space.  Adria needed help, and Frisk was determined to get it.  She tried approaching Adria, but Adria winced, picking her up was not going to work.  But how will she help?  Maybe Papyrus could do something. Frisk decided to call him, punching his number into her phone.  She waited for him to pick up, sitting down next to Adria.   _Hopefully this works._


	9. Chapter 9

The coppery scent that haunted the cramp little crevice made his stomach turn, but he didn't bother trying to climb out. He had hurt her! He'd tried to kill his own sister! How could he have done that? He'd always had temper but he never took it out on her! Never laid his hands on her. Blood ran down his arm as he dragged the ruined flesh of his hand across rough gritty surface, trying to tear off the feel of sister's skin under his, try to forget how he'd busted her wrist. How?! Why hadn't he calmed down once he knew she was fine? 

He shook with silent sobs, and sabotaging his healing hands every time they stopped bleeding. Injured hands couldn't hurt anyone! The magic from those black and white claws had eaten the skin and flesh of his hands exposing the silvery white tendons and hints of bones. He wasn't sure if that hurt or not his mind was gridlocked trying to comprehend that he had hurt Adria. He could still smell her blood even though his own must have washed it away by now. 

Above him he heard the fainting humming of the ghost that lived near Undyne. Completely oblivious to Alexander laying at the bottom of the crevice. He had fallen down in haste to get away. He'd hadn't been looking where he was going and dashed right over the crevice edge. The impact with the ground had without a doubt broken one of his legs. His right leg was a bloody mess with about three inches of his tibia sticking through the skin. He wasn't getting out without calling for help, but he felt no desire to call out or make any noises in general.

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

“HELLO, HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  Sans could hear his voice echoing through the house, like always, and he chuckled, wondering why Adria was calling.   _ Wait… Adria doesn't have a phone.   _ Sans thought, creeping upstairs in hopes of better hearing the conversation.   _ Alexander doesn't have one either… Is it that kid that Alexander was helping?  Why would she call Papyrus, of all people? _

“OH… I SEE.  WE’LL BE RIGHT THERE.”  Papyrus mumbled, voice turning quiet.   _ What the heck was that about?   _ Sans wondered before he was knocked down by Papyrus’ room door.  “GET UP, SANS!  WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!” Papyrus pulled his brother to his feet, running out the door and towards the River Person. Sans fidgeted in the intense silence, wondering what could have possibly happened to make his brother act so strange.  He decided that whatever it was, he didn't like it.

“Paps, mind filling me in on what's going on?” Sans asked as they climbed on the rickety boat. Papyrus nodded wringing  his gloved hands together. 

“THE HUNAN JUST CALLED . . . THEY SAID THAT ADRIA AND UNDYNE WERE HURT AND THAT THEY NEED OUR HELP” Sans was about to ask for more details, before he was cut off by the River Person.

“Tra la la… humans… monsters… flowers… others.”  Sans looked at the River Person, giving them a confused glance.  _ Others?  What the hell are the others?   _ They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Sans lost in thought until Papyrus dragged him off the boat.  They ran through the caverns, searching for any sign of disturbance.

When Sans finally found Adria, it was the opposite of the scene he was expecting.  Frisk looked panicked, surveying the damage, while trying to grab Adria's attention. It wasn't working.  Instead, she stared straight ahead, eyes looking glassed over, flinching at his approaching form.   _ What happened?  Shouldn't Alexander be here, calming her down?  What did the kid do?  _ His thoughts were disturbed by a horrified Papyrus, who rushed to Adria's side.

“Adria? Kid where's Alex?” Sans questioned dropping to his knees in front of her. Also trying to get her attention. 

“UNDYNE ARE ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOULDER?” Papyrus cried as he hurried over to help his friend to her feet. Undyne grunted as she was dragged to her feet by the tall skeleton. 

“Alex lost his freakin head, and tried to kill me” Undyne answered pulling herself away from Papyrus. “He is not in his right mind, we need to find him before someone else gets hurt”

“Wait, what? He just lost it and attacked you? There had to be a reason why.” Sans said looking over at the fish warrior with a cocked brow bone. 

“When he first showed up he said something about me killing Adria. He was pretty convinced and I couldn't get him to stop . . . Then he attacked Adria when she showed up. That kid was the only one who could get him to stop” Undyne pointed to Frisk for that last bit.

Frisk watched as Papyrus tried to heal Adria, even though her breathing grew heavier at the sight of his magic.  Frisk kept glancing to the ground, ignoring Sans’ confused and cold stares.  She knew they were talking about her, but Frisk didn't care.   _ This is my fault,  _ she thought,  _ I didn't stop him when I had the chance, I need to find him.  _

“So, tell me exactly what happened, this doesn't make any sense,” Sans said in a calm voice.  Undyne reluctantly explained the whole thing, working through what attacks he used, what he said, body language, and finally, how he shifted.

“His teeth were pointed, more than normal, and he was obviously out of it,” Undyne pointed out, watching Sans as he tried to think through the whole situation.   _ I trusted him, he trusted me, he made me promise to take care of his sister, how can he do this?  He had pointy teeth, and was using his magic claws, I've never heard of magic claws… Or this shadow dash thing… He claimed he was a weapon, and hates the surface… yet has compassion on this kid… What did those humans do to him?  Poor kid…  _ Undyne noticed Sans was staring off into space, and screamed his name again.

“Sans!  Pay attention!  The little punk is gone!” Undyne was scanning the cavern, looking for any sign of Frisk.  She really was gone. 

Sans could only think of one response but it seemed to sum this mess up pretty nicely. “Well, shit”

  * ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●



“Alex! Alexander where are you?” Frisk yelled as she scurried through waterfall, trying to find the moody twin. She was heard by him, but she didn't know. He never responded, having decided it not to answer  _ anyone  _ who was looking for him. 

He had gone too far this time. He was seriously confused and had no clue what to make of his little  _ ‘episode’  _ except one thing he did know was that if it had happened once it could happen again. The others were not safe around him. A sick acknowledgement settled in his chest telling him that years of trying to shoulder everything on his own had finally caught to him. Something inside him had finally broken; rather it was something physical involving his magic or mental he wasn't sure.

He relaxed as Frisk's voice faded off with distance. One hand lightly tapped the jagged top of the exposed bone fragment, partly to try and stop himself from dwelling on what he had done but also because he would pass out without agonizing sparks of pain. Seventy percent of his skin was covered in mostly dried blood, having given up on trying to carve away the feeling of sins on his hands. He leaned his head back faintly able to see the glittering stars from the depths of his store quarantine. Instead of removing the sense of entrapment that usually plagued him in the underground, it only made everything more compressed around him, like everything  leaning closer to gawk and leer at his mistakes. He shuddered slightly praying that his sister would be alright. 

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

Adria was in a state of panic, watching as magic surrounded her.   _ He's back for round two, just like all of those stupid scientists.  I knew I was a burden, a distraction.  I should have died years ago.  Then he wouldn't be hurt.  Dang it, I can feel tears.  I'm not going to cry, I deserve this.   _ Before she knew it, the magic was gone, and she wasn't in any pain.  Papyrus picked her up, feeling her heartbeat speed up as Sans nodded.  Adria needed to go home.  She felt the cold bite at her skin as she entered Snowdin, repressing shivers so she didn't fracture the peace that surrounded her.  She knew that this was only the eye of the hurricane, and was determined to enjoy the calm before the storm.

Papyrus studied Adria as he laid her onto the couch, watching how she tried to stay still.  She was traumatized, eyes still glassed over as they sat in silence.  Papyrus tried puzzles, action figures, and even spaghetti to try and get her to cheer up, even though nothing worked.  He sighed, watching as she drifted to sleep, wondering how long she would stay like this.  Maybe Sans could help, when he got home.  But for now, all they could do was wait.

  * ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●



Frisk and monster kid were crossing the bridge to Hotland, still calling Alex’s name. Evidently, Frisk was still determined to find him. He wished they'd just leave him alone. If he wanted to be found, he would've answered them by now. He sighed and dropped his head against the stone. How long had he been down here now? A couple hours? He wasn't sure. 

“Hey, be careful, the bridge is narrow!” Frisked yelled at the same moment monster kid tripped. Frisk tried to grab them but her grip pin the edge of the bridge slipped and she was pulled off as well. They both screamed as the plummeted down into the ravine. They had only fallen ten feet when black crystals shot out of the wall and formed a platform. The pair landed on it with monster kid getting crushed underneath frisk. 

“Alex? Alex, where are you?” Frisk yelled looking around the edge of the ravine for signs of the dark twin. 

“yo dude, I think I found your friend” Monster kid said poking her with their tail. 

“What? Where is he?” Frisk asked and then gasped as she out Alexander's lanky form at the very bottom of the ravine. She pulled her phone out and dialed Papyrus. “Papyrus? Could you or Undyne meet me at the bridge to Hotland? We found Alex.”

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○

“YOU FOUND HIM?” Sans heard his brother’s voice ring through the house, causing Adria to curl up. Sans had an arm around her back, holding her tight while whispering reassurances. Adria was still out of it, thrown into panic attacks by the simplest things. She even flinched upon seeing the metal fork, there was no way she would be leaving anytime soon. And, even if Alexander caused this, a promise is a promise, no matter how long it takes to be fulfilled.Needless to say, Sans was going to be there for her. “I'LL TEXT UNDYNE, WE'LL BE THERE SOON.”

Papyrus was out the door in a flash, fiddling with his phone as he made a beeline for Undyne’s house. Before he knew it, he was banging on her door, then sprinting towards Hotland with the angry fish monster by his side.  The only other thing they could do was hope that Alexander was still okay. 

Frisk heard the two coming and  yelled so they could find them. Papyrus used his blue magic to pull the two of them of the ravine they had fallen in. “HUMAN, WHERE IS ALEXANDER?” He asked as the black crystals disappeared now that they were no longer needed. 

“He's at the bottom. . . And he won't answer us. We don't know if he's hurt or not. . . What do we do?” Frisk said pointing down, where Alexander's figure could barely be seen. Undyne walked over the edge and jumped from wall to wall to make her way to the bottom. Her feet echoed through the miniature canyon as she finally landed on the ground.

“Hey, punk you alright? We have been looking all over for you.” Undyne demanded walking towards him. Alexander flinched and black spikes summoned around him, but instead of the usual outwards radiating attack, they pointed inwards making a wall around him. “Alex?”

“Leave me alone” Alexander's voice was a deadpan tone. That would have been concerning enough, but add the fact he was at bottom of one of deepest ravines in Waterfall and this place reeked of his blood, meant Undyne was terrified for him. 

“Alex you're hurt. I'm not just leaving you down here.” Undyne growled stepping closer. 

“STOP! Don't come any closer!” He yelled panicked and cringing into the wall. “I'm . . . I'm not safe. I . . . I Could hurt someone again. I can barely think. . . Something is broken. . . I . . . Am . . . broken. . . . Just leave me down here. You all will be better off tha-”

“ _ Alex!  _ Stop it right now. Stop talking like that” Undyne growled stepping closer. “we wouldn't be better off without you and if you think is wrong, then let's have Alphys take a look at you. Maybe she can find out what it is and help you out.” Carefully, She approached him slowly, trying not to show any emotion at the sight of her battered friend.  _ How can a human bleed so much?  He's going to die of blood loss if he loses any more. What is his hp at, anyways? 260/3590. He has over 3000 HP? Okay, that's high.  _

With a defeated sigh, Alexander dropped his spikes revealing the worse of his injuries. Undyne completely froze for a moment. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Ran off the edge” he answered pointing up. Undyne growled but walked over and picked him up. Alexander gasped as he bad leg was jostled. 

“Hey Paps, think you can lift us out of here” she asked, trying not to sound overly worried.  She looked at him expectantly, watching as he tapped his foot.

“OF COURSE, UNDYNE!  I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN SURELY GET YOU OUT OF THIS PREDICAMENT!”  Undyne could hear the worry he was hiding under his confident words, but she didn't mention it.  

He used his magic to slowly lift them back up onto the bridge, pausing every time Alexander grimaced or whimpered.  After the longest minutes of her life, Undyne was finally back on solid ground.  She handed Alexander to Papyrus, watching as he healed some of the major wounds.  Alphys would have to stitch up the rest. 

Alexander tried to keep a straight face as he was carried back to the lab, not wanting to show his vulnerability.   _ I'm fine,  _ he thought,  _ why are they helping me anyways?  Can't they understand that I'm better off dead at the bottom of the ravine? I've already caused so much pain, the least I could do is suffer through this alone, so they don't get hurt any more.   _

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as Undyne stumbled, and squeezed his eyes shut as he told himself the same thing over and over again.  _ I deserve this, I deserve this, I. Deserve. All. Of. This!   _

Because of this, he failed to notice the way Undyne pulled him closer, or how Papyrus grabbed his hand.  He failed to hear Undyne knock on the lab door, and the worried gasp that escaped Alphys when she saw him bloodied and bruised.  He missed the story that Undyne told about the misadventure, and the worried look in their eyes as his hp was stabilized.

He finally snapped back to his senses when he heard Papyrus leave, and Sans take his place.  He heard Undyne ask in a quiet tone, “What do you know about Alexander?  Maybe if we both think, we can find out what actually happened.”

_ No.  No no no no no,  _ he thought, looking at the duo,  _ Sans knows too much, what if they find out about my past?  What would happen to me, to Adria?  I can't let them find out.   _ And with that, he shakily stood up, determined to get out of the mess he created.

“I've told you before. I'm a weapon. Nothing happened that wasn't supposed to.” Alexander said limping slightly as he walked over to the two of them. 

“Alex your hands look like hamburger” Undyne growled pointing at his bandaged hands. Alexander shrugged. 

“I've told ya before. There are consequences to using my more powerful attacks” Alexander said stopping about a yard short of normal conversation distance. 

“And attacking Undyne?” Sans shot back not in the mood for this shit. 

“Play with a gun and it will fire. Mess with a knife and you'll get cut. Toy around with a bomb and it will detonate. I'm designed to kill every bit as much as any of the aforementioned things. Someone was bound to get hurt trying to be _ friends  _ with me.” Alexander growled. 

“And your sister? She would also be a weapon wouldn't she?” Sans asked making Alexander flinch. 

“She as much a threat as Papyrus is. Killing or hurting another is about as far from her nature as the sun is from here.”  Sans gives him a skeptical glare, about to call him out before Undyne cuts in.

“And why do you think you're a weapon?  Frisk told me that it was… um…  _ unusual  _ for humans to refer to themselves that way.” Alexander squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath.   _ This is it,  _ he thought, shaking slightly.

“Because I  _ let  _ others make me into a weapon so my sister wouldn't ever have to be hurt.” He growled taking his shirt off and showing them the messy array of scars. Some from fights, most of them clean surgical scars. “I wasn't born a killer. I was forged into one, trained to be absolutely lethal even at the expense of my own health, because failure meant they'd start focusing on Adria. Protecting her was the  _ Only  _ reason I even bothered keeping myself alive through all that shit. . . And now I'm the monster with her blood on my hands” He tried not to sound bothered by any of what he had just said, but his voice broke on the last sentence.

“Who are they?” Undyne asked, quieting her voice when he flinched, “And how can I get my hands on them.  If I ever meet them…” Sans gave her a pointed look, and slowly approached Alexander.  

“It's going to be okay, Alex,” he said, making sure his voice was not threatening, “This isn't your fault.”

“NOT MY FAULT! I  _ WOULD _ HAVE, NOT COULD HAVE, KILLED HER IF FRISK HADN'T STOPPED ME!”  Alexander yelled clenching his fists, spotting the fresh bandages with pools of crimson. “IF IT'S NOT MY FAULT FOR LOSING MY OWN GODDAMN TEMPER THAN WHO'S THE HELL IS IT? THAT WAS ENTIRELY MY FAULT! . . . You guys should have just left me at the bottom of that hole. No one worth a damn would have gotten hurt that way.” He hissed that last bit under his breath.

“Alexander, please stop talking like that. I care about you, and would save you every time I'm given the chance.”  Undyne talked in a comforting tone, trying to reason with him. 

“Then your a bigger idiot than I thought” Alexander said looking away from them. “You are getting attached to something that  _ Will  _ kill you eventually. And before you argue with on me about that. Adria is my only reason for still being sane, and I damn near killed her.” 

“Alex, listen to me, please.  I don't care if you feel like you are dangerous because of some stupid humans.  You're brave, kind, and selfless.  You would never hurt her on purpose, Alex.  And, to be honest, I would trust you with my life.”  Undyne spoke in a soft voice, slowly stepping towards him. He jerked two steps back, black spikes springing up between them, but like last time the business ends were pointed at Alexander himself. In the better lighting Undyne could tell they weren't just a wall between them but several of the spikes were pressed into Alexander's vital points threatening to break the skin. 

“Stay Away From Me” he growled sounding half feral. The fear shining through his eyes. “I've torn you up once today and that was more than enough for me.”

Undyne took a few steps back, hoping he would take down the wall, but the spikes pressed closer to his skin.  “Please don't do this, Alexander.  Just listen, we can work this out.”  Undyne was pleading with him in hopes of getting him to calm down, but nothing she could think of would work. 

“Unless you’re willing to put a spear through my black heart I don't see how we ‘Can work this out’.” He growled imitating Undyne for the end bit. His spikes lessened a little though, he was still drain from the damage he had received earlier. “Am I going to have to kill someone for you to get that I. AM. DANGEROUS. . . I am not a good person.”

“You're right.  You're not just a good person, Alex.  You're one of the best people I know.  You’re not dangerous, unless you need to be.  Unless you're forced to be.  And, honestly, I don't know how I missed that before.  Please, Alex, lower the spikes.”  Undyne looked at him with sincerity, hoping he was understanding what she had to say.  She could see the tears that had already fallen down his face, yet he remained cold. 

“This conversation is just cycling. You aren't going to listen me. So it's just wasting both of our time” he said limping past her and Sans, dropping the spikes as he went. He looked over his shoulder and spoke to Sans this time. “Tell my sis she's on her own from now. I've fucked up enough when it comes to her. Tell her I say she doesn't have to worry anymore, her big bro won't hurt her anymore” then he shadow dashed out of there, the injured leg making him leave a blurred line instead of the clean disappearance.

Undyne wiped at her face, replacing her tears with a determined expression. “Sans, send Papyrus to help me search the area, and check on Adria. I need to find Alexander, he's in no state to be alone.” Sans was already on the phone with his brother, watching as Undyne ran after the trail. He teleported back to their house, only to find that Papyrus was long gone. There was a note on the counter, stating that Adria had been in his room for an alarming amount of time. He barged in, only to find that the room was empty.

Adria was running hard, trying to figure out where she could find her brother.  _ He wouldn't go to the clearing, and I doubt he would go back to waterfall, so where should I look first? I need to talk to him.  _ She found herself back at her quiet place, the little fort she built not too long ago.  _ The fort that started this mess.  _ She glanced at it for a second before moving on, deciding to search the outskirts of the forest. She had her work cut out for her. 

After Adria searched Snowdin, she made her way to the core, hoping to find him there. She stopped when she saw a long streak across the ground, and followed it deeper into the power house. If it was Alexander, he had a limp, the thought of it making her cringe.  _ Did I hurt him that bad? I probably caused it, and that's why he attacked.  Plus, I deserved it. I was a jerk, and angered him instead of helping. I messed everything up. _

“Adria get out of here” Alexander spoke from across hallway they were in, his was still a deadpan tone. He was leaning against the wall trying to keep the weight off his bad leg. “I don't want you around.”

Adria focused her gaze on the ground, not wanting to look him in the eyes.  She could not show her hurt.  “Look, Alexander, I'm sorry.  I was a jerk, and I should have left well enough alone.  I understand if you don't want to see me, but can we at least talk?”  She asked, studying her shoes.

“You're sorry? For what? Getting tired of my shit? You didn't do anything? Honestly Adria this isn't your fuck up” Alexander said looking out over molten rock that powered the core. “Are you supposed to just sit there passively and just take it? Regardless of what I do to you? Adria you are not that stupid, and if I honestly did try to hold you to such impossible standards . . . I'd be not better than those lab coat wearing motherfuckers who made us.” 

“I'm taking it because I deserve it, Alex.  I ran out when you needed me, hurt you, and proceeded to be a jerk.  I'm worse than the stupid doctors at my best moment, mu-”

“STOP THAT!” Alexander yelled slamming his hands into the wall, denting the metal panel. “You hurt me? You ran away? Adria you wouldn't have ran if I hadn't done something to hurt you first. And tell me Adria am I wrong there? Something I did upset you, I may not know what but honestly there's a lot I've done that could have been the cause of it. Going out of my way to befriend Frisk, leaving you under Sans’ watch, forcing Sans to hide things from you, joining the guard against your wishes, running off and leaving you whenever it's convenient for me, or throwing Gaster into the core. I've hidden a lot from you and that list isn't half of it.” Alexander limped to the rail by the lava, looking out over the boiling sea of molten rocks. “This is where I did that. I threw Gaster over the rail and watched him burn”

“There… there was a reason, wasn't there?” She asked, searching his face for answers.  “Your arm was burnt.  Besides, all of those other things were done to protect me, so you had to be doing the same thing here… right?”  She waited for a confirmation, but he kept still, not answering her question.

“Adria. . . I am not you” He finally said finally turning and facing his sister. “To you doing the  _ right  _ thing, making others happy, that kind of thing is natural for you. You can't see someone hurting and not hurt with them. You're a gentle soul and somehow you always get it in your head that the suffering of others is your fault or that it's your job to fix it” he said a dark chuckle slipped from his mouth as he continued. “And like we have been told our whole lives. I Am Your Opposite. If you hadn't been with me when I first came down here. I would have dusted everyone down here just like Chara. Hell I’d had done it with a smile on my face. I enjoy the hunt, Adria. I thought that since you were the only one I could feel any sort of peace near, show any sort of gentleness around, that you would be safe from the darker side of me.” He laughed pushing his shaggy  hair out of his face. 

“That’s my best joke yet. Saying I have darker side implies there's any light in me to begin with,” he grabbed the white charm from around his neck breaking the chain. “these aren't exactly the most accurate depictions of who we are. There's no light in me and no dark in you. I'm sick of seeing my choices hurt you and tired of trying to be something I'm not.” He tossed the little charm at her feet and gave her one last smile. 

“that's why I've made the choice to hurt you one more time then never again. If something like me could really know love, than I love you, and I'm glad you were by my side for so long. Don't do anything rash from now on.” with those last words, he jumped over the railing and sunk into the molten lava.


	10. Chapter 10

“ALEX!”  Adria screamed, running towards her brother.  The world seemed to be in slow motion, her feet hitting the ground hard, but she couldn't move fast enough.  She skidded to a halt when she reached the edge, peering down at the rippling lava. 

_ I ruined it, I was too slow,  _ she thought, curling up around herself.   _ He's dead, and it's my fault.  I was pathetic, and stupid, and was too slow, and he's dead.  The only person to ever care is dead.  And I didn't stop him, I just let him give up everything for me, and it was too much.  He's actually gone.   _ Adria could feel herself shaking, but trying to stop only made it worse.  She could feel the tears on her cheeks as her emotions overwhelmed her, the sight of him jumping playing over in her mind.  His grim smile, not reaching his cold, indifferent eyes. It was too much.   _ If he thought he didn't deserve to live, then I sure don't. I was the reason.  Without me, he would have been happy.  Maybe everyone else would be happy if I was gone, too. _

Adria was about to stand up when she heard heavy footsteps approaching, and curled up tighter around herself.  The last thing she needs is for anyone to go through the trouble of comforting her.  No one can see her like this.  She started to shake harder when she was touched by Undyne, and again later when Papyrus tried to cheer her up.  There was no point to any of it, especially to answering when they asked about Alex.  Besides, Adria wasn't even paying attention, still reliving the moment he jumped.  She knew, deep down, that she would follow, as soon as she was alone.   _ If it was his fate, it should be mine. _

“Adria, come with me please” Frisk said grabbing her hand pulling her away from the edge of the core. Her tiny hand clasp tightly to Adria’s. Frisk was determined to get Adria away that she didn't notice that the bottom of a deep purple bruise was starting peaking out from the bottom of her sweater sleeve. “He begged me to make sure you didn't do anything rash or stupid once he was gone.”

“Wait… YOU KNEW!  HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!  WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM FROM ME, CONVINCED HIM THAT HE SHOULD LIVE… why, why didn't you tell me.  I-I could have done something, anything.  But now he’s gone.  I drove him to SUICIDE, AND YOU KNEW.  I made every mistake.  Why couldn't I think?”  Adria was lost in her tears, shaking as Frisk held a firm grip on her arm.  Adria was struggling to break free, to jump over the edge and join the one reason she had to survive, to thrive.  But Frisk was determined to stop her.

Eventually, Frisk had slowly pulled Adria away, watching as she crumpled to the ground after she forgot her end goal.  Frisk called Sans to teleport them home, watching as Adria slowly fell to pieces.  Sans picked up the emotional wreck, pulling her into his soft and comforting jacket.  But, by the time she had dried her tears, Adria felt like she had no more left to cry.  She felt hollow, like there was no point to anything she did.  Nothing mattered, besides the words echoing in her head.  Dead.  Gone.  Worthless, stupid, ignorant, helpless.

Frisk had stayed close by to Adria, never letting her out of her sight. She had sworn to Alexander that she wouldn't reset, or try to reload the time before he jumped. But if Adria tried the same she would reload over and over again to ensure Adria couldn't succeed. She waited until Adria had stopped crying before she spoke.

“So if I talk are you going to listen to me any better than you listened Alexander?” She asked tilting her head slightly. 

Adria was still shaking, but nodded slightly.  She needed an answer as quickly as possible, and she wouldn't let rage keep her from getting it. She heard the child's steady voice, trying to decide what to do now.

“Well are you? Because I'm not repeating this twice. He told me that if you didn't understand the first time then the second time would be a waste a breath. . . Those were his words not mine” Frisk said not taking the silence as an answer. 

“Yeah, I need answers,” she finally claimed, hands twitching.  She followed Frisk out of the core, letting her lead the way. 

“This wasn't  _ your  _ fault. He made his mind up that things had to go this way . . . For a lot of reasons. Things had gotten out of his control, things that shouldn't have. He . . . He felt that yours as his relationship had become toxic. The mistakes he made were hurting both of you, and partially because you insisted on blaming yourself for his choices and mistakes. He decided that you two needed to go separate ways and that the world had enough people like him who jumped to violence first. He wanted, begged me to make sure you got to the surface again. To make sure you knew what it was like to be free. I'm going to do that, I'm going on to face Asgore next, but not until I've got your word that you aren't going to anything stupid, or rash” Frisk glared at her as she spoke. 

“So it is my fault,” she argued, loud enough for Frisk to hear.  “Reload.  Now.  Reset, do whatever the hell you need to bring him back.  Don't you see?  I can't live without him, I won't live without him.  And you're over there, talking so casually about all of this.  You know what!  I don't even want to see the stupid surface!  The white coats will track me down, find us all, and go to fucking town!  Torture, experimentation, starvation, testing, the whole freaking nine yards.  I will kill you myself, if I have to. Please, just do something.” Adria was desperate, pleading with Frisk for any sort of chance. She can't lose him now.

“I'm not going to reset. I promised him and Sans I wouldn't anymore. Besides . . . There are more compelling reasons not to” Frisk said not looking at Adria for a second. “And you didn't listen. It’s not your fault. Can't you see this from his point of view?” She asked tilting her head trying to think of a way to get her to see what she meant. “What if it had been you?”

“What do you mean more compelling reasons? You're acting like his life is just something to keep you entertained. And I would have stayed, I would have fixed my mistakes and move on, but he didn't give me the chance, did he?” She accused, glaring at Frisk.

“not what I meant. How would you have felt if you were the one with the death on your hands. If you were the one trying to make up for the wrongs you had done and he had been blaming himself for  _ your  _ mistakes?” Frisk asked slightly exasperated. 

“You're changing the facts, saying what he told you. They are my mistakes, and I didn't handle them accordingly. I am sorry, okay? Please just let me have him back. I can't do this.” Adria had tears in her eyes again, but she didn't let them fall.  

“No I'm not just going off of what he told me. I'm going off what I've seen.” frisk said fidgeting with the stick in her hand. “And based off that only I wouldn't reset. Because all of this would just repeat. As long as you keep blaming yourself neither one of you can heal. And for the record your reason for blaming yourself has to be the stupidest reason that you come up with. Ever heard the saying that hindsight is always 20/20?

“I mean look at the first time I came down here. I listened to . . . To fear and killed and hurt so many monsters down here. Monsters that were good souls and yeah looking back I realised how much better I could have handled things. So don't tell me that you could have acted better. There is always a better way to do something. And for the record I won't reset, but if you do try to anything be it killing me or yourself I'll just reload to this point in time until you stop. Which will be miserable for Sans who does remember when I mess with the timeline.” 

Adria was stunned into silence, giving up the little fight she had left.  _ How am I supposed to beat a kid that can manipulate time? I can't hurt anyone else, I can't do that to Sans. I can't even get my own brother back. Why am I so weak?  _ She looked at her feet, walking away from Frisk.  _ I just need to be anywhere but here.  _

“I want you to meet me at the glowing crystal room after I come back from Asgore’s. We are all going to the surface, and don't worry the white coats won't hurt you. Alexander warned me and Sans about them. You will be safe with us” Frisk promised before heading off to finish her quest. “Please don't make me have to reload. I only know how to do it if i die” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

Even though her knees were still shaking, Adria made her way over to Snowdin. She was already trying to find a loophole, a way out of this mess.  Maybe, just maybe, Sans could help.  

When she got to the house, the door was locked, and all of the lights were out.  _ Papyrus doesn't usually lock it,  _ she thinks, slumping against the door. She was cold and tired, but that didn't mean she would leave this alone.  _ I can't think straight.  Maybe if I rest my eyes?  _

Sans found Adria asleep on the porch step when he came home to pack up his lab stuff. The kid had actually managed to break the barrier and free monsters. They were all getting ready to head to the surface but first he needed to deal with Adria. “Kiddo you'll catch a cold sleeping out here” he sighed and picked her up warping up to Papyrus’ room. 

“Then let me, why do you care?”  She asked, going limp as he wrapped her in a blanket.  He teleported to the meeting spot, watching Frisk smile at Adria.  Adria scowled in return, glaring at the kid.   _ What happened between them?   _ He thought,  _ And what’s up with Adria? _

Sans sighed before asking Frisk. “Ya told her his message didn't ya?” Frisk nodded still looking tired from her battle with the weed. 

“I'm sure you have some things you need to talk to her about and there's a few more people I need to talk to before we go to the surface. I'll be right back” Frisk hurried off leaving them alone in the crystal filled room. 

“Adria, you really shouldn't under value your own health like that.” Sans said setting her down by the wall.

“Why shouldn't I?  It's not like anyone cares.”  She said, turning around to leave.  Her soul turns blue, and she collapses on the ground.  Her breathing grows heavy, but Sans doesn't seem to notice, instead trying to talk to her.

“Adria people do care about you, don't act so blind. You are not a cynic. That's an Alex thing and even he got sick of it.” He said using his magic to pull her back into place. “Trust me I get that  today hasn't been the best day for you, but that doesn't mean you get to just give up. That. Is. Not. Who. You. Are.”

“Not the best day is an understatement.  And you can't tell me who to be!”

“You think I don't know that! I've watch that goddamn weed kill everyone, including my brother, god knows how many times! I stopped counting after he hit the mid two hundreds” Sans snapped his eye flashing blue. He glare at her for a second, before pinching the the ridge of his nasal aperture. “Look fine you don't want me to tell you who you are, than tell me who you are? What makes ya who you are?” 

“It doesn't matter.  Alex made me who I am, and now it's gone” she said looking away. 

“That's a load of bullshit. He may have been a heavy influence on you,  _ but _ he was not the only thing that made you who you were. You have to much of your own character depth to have such a shallow core to your personality.” Sans said his voice getting softer. “For starters you are a hell of a lot stronger than him in a lot of ways” 

“That's not true.  He was a lot stronger mentally and physically.  I have no strength, nothing redeeming.  He couldn't even be bothered to stick around.”  

“Kid ya have real backwards way of looking at this. You are stronger than him mentally. People like me and him, those of us who so easily fall back to violence, fall back to killing. Heh. We're a dime a dozen, but souls like you, who never lose hope, never stop believing that tomorrow will better, you are irreplaceable.” Sans walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. “Alex told us a bit about what happened to ya two. About how dependent you were on each other. How that saved his sanity, but he also was quick to notice how toxic it had become once it was no longer high stakes. We couldn't talk him out of this plan, so we just agreed to go along with it and watch out for you”

“And yet, here I am, without hope.  How much did he tell you about the past?”  She asked, voice shaking.  One wrong word could ruin everything, just like it did with him.  

“Honestly, he's given pieces to me and pieces to Frisk. We aren't allowed to tell the other unless you are here and there are certain things you have to find before we can explain, and he's promised there are things you don't either. This was not something he hadn't thought through. Though recent events did erase any doubt about taking this course of action.” Sans explained shoving his hands into his pockets and picking at the inside seams.

“What do you mean? Just tell me now.  I don't want to play your stupid game and shove my emotions aside.  Tell.  Me.  Now.”

“Sorry we can't” Frisk said as she re-entered the room. “We promised him we'd play by his rules. This is his game. And we don't want you to shove your feeling aside, doing that is what hurt Alexander so badly in the first place. We just don't want you to let them beat you down or stop you from living.”

“His game, huh, even after death he finds ways to toy with my emotions. Just do whatever he wants, what you want.  Hell, I don't even care if you return me to my past life.  Go ahead, spill my secrets, it's not like anyone would care anyways.  I don't have the power to stop any of this.  And you just confirmed why I need to be gone, I hurt him by shoving aside my feelings. I'm dangerous too, if you haven't figured that out yet.  Just know, that the surface is actually kill or be killed, in more ways than one, and that I don't care about what happens in my future, or yours.  Besides, what good is a toy if no one plays with it?  Do whatever you want with me, but you'll get bored of me when you realize, like he did, like they did, that there is nothing left.” Adria turned her head away from the duo, trying in earnest to move. 

She couldn't.  It was worse here, at least in the lab she was actually tied down.  Here, there were no restraints, and her brain was screaming for her to escape, to leave before she was endangered again.  Taken advantage of again.  Like how the white coats used to take her out while Alexander was too weak and injured to do the tests. They had the twins, a toy to break, and a weapon to fire, and a way to threaten both.  Alexander with Adria's innocence, and Adria with her brothers life. Because the tests could always be worse. 

_ It's not like it mattered in the end,  _ she thought, wanting to curl in on herself,  _ he's still dead, and I'm still a source of entertainment.  We just endured more heartache, more crushed dreams, more of our messed up lives.  If Sans and Frisk found out the little stuff, it's only a matter of time until I'm exploited for my lies, until they find out how twisted I actually am.  I guess I'll just have to play the game. _

“Kid you really are just insulting him at this point” Sans said just about ready to split his own skull open. “He was not bored of you. He did this because he didn't want you to be completely dependant on him. He wanted you to be able to stand on your own. So stop saying you're just a toy. Because he's gonna be really pissed if he finds out ya were talking about yourself that way”

“How can a dead man care about what I say?  I can say whatever the hell I want, because he thought that the only way I can stand on my own is if he fell.  You can't speak for him either, because you don't know just h-”

Sans and Frisk gave her a skeptic look until she finally just trailed off. Frisk sighed before speaking with a soft voice. “You get him back once you have finished his little game. . . But not until, so if you never put the effort in then . . . I'm not allowed to bring him back. So the choice is up to you. Do you want him back or not?”

“I do… but how do I know I can trust you?  Trust this?  You just said it's all a game, so how do I know it has an end?  I've never been good enough to win, not even with fake confidence and innocence, so how can I possibly do this?”

Both Sans and Frisk spoke at the same time. “Do you trust Alexander?”

“yes or no” Sans added folding his arms. 

“With my life,” She responded, staring him down, “but that doesn't mean I have to trust you.”  

“Kid  _ he  _ trusted us with this. Trusted us with you.” Sans pointed out meeting her gaze unflinching. “That should mean something to you, considering how hard trust was for him” 

“He trusted you with a burden, not with his world.”

“You were his world, but things needed to change. Things were getting toxic for both of you. You just need to trust that he knows what he has set up. And that he had some pretty convincing reasons for us to go along with it.” Frisk said trying to be persuasive. 

“Maybe I was his world before the underground, but he only needed me for healing, anyways.  Besides, nothing was toxic, I deserved so much more.”

Sans snorted and rolled his eyelights. “Kid you couldn't farther from the mark, but we’ve used everything we are allowed, to get ya to do this.”

“What else do you want from me?  I've already told you the truth, and you haven't even started the real game yet.  You don't know everything, and you haven't used anything against me.  Do you want me to lie to you, and tell you that I'm special, or important, or worth any of this?” 

“Wouldn't believe ya if ya did right now, but this argument is done with. Come on, Frisk we all need to head back or Toriel is gonna break a fuse” Sans said before teleporting the three of them to the room where the barrier used to trap the monsters in the underground. “Kid if ya going to play his game the first step is coming with us to the surface, but that's your choice”

Adria thought about his words, and what the game would actually mean.   _ What are they going to do here?  The white coats also played their game with power, and I doubt I could win this.  But would it really be so bad to have my friends angry at me?  Alexander was too… _

Adria took a step towards them, following Sans and Frisk onto the surface.  The world that had hurt them so many times, and is bound to hurt her again.  But this time, she was alone, playing a game that she doubted she could win, with higher stakes than almost any other game she had ever played.  But it was too late to turn back now, she had already started to play, and there was no way Sans and Frisk would let her back out.

“Yeaah!” Frisk said feeling real relief as Adria started forward. She grabbed Adria’s hand without thinking about it. “Undyne has been worried about you and goat mom said you could stay with us if you wanted! And there's so much on the surface that you've never seen! I think you'll really like it when you get used to it!” Frisk said her age starting to show through a little.

“Whatever you say… wait, does Toriel even have a place to stay?  There's no way they'll just let us all live freely, anyways.” 


	11. Chapter 11

*4 months later* 

“Frisk! Adria! Breakfast is ready my children.” Toriel called from the bottom of the stairs. She had butterscotch cinnamon waffles, bacon, eggs and pickle juice for Frisk, all sitting on the table. “Come and get it before it gets cold.”

Frisk came running, like always, sounding like an elephant tromping down the rickety staircase.  Adria slumped behind, bags still under her eyes.  Her smile was noticeably fake, never quite reaching her eyes.  She had cried herself to sleep again, thinking about their little game.  

Frisk had done nothing, no interrogation, no blackmail, she didn't even divulge any of the information she did have.  Adria missed Alexander, giving up a little more hope each day.  Frisk would never reset anyways.  Adria had known she had made a mistake, and now fate was rubbing her trusting nature right back into her face.  

Meanwhile, Frisk’s smile twitched slightly, watching the fake hope in Adria’s eyes disappear slowly.  She wasn't getting it.  Instead of getting better, she was becoming withdrawn, doing the opposite of what Alexander had promised she would.  It looks like she would have to talk to Sans about what to do next. 

“Morning Mom!” Frisk said grabbing the cup of pickle juice and chugging it before snatching up a fork and throwing herself onto a chair. 

“Hey, Toriel,” Adria greeted in a mumble, slowly sinking into her spot at the table.  She was half asleep, bewildered at Frisks constant energy.  She couldn't ever be that happy about a new day, or at her best moment.  She hated to admit she was still wary around people, especially any sort of government worker.  Adria didn't feel the need to get involved in that mess again, or to be discovered.

She watched Toriel set a plate of waffles in front of her and sighed, not in the mood to eat any food.  While Frisks were gone in seconds, she had barely eaten a bite, and already felt sick.  It was going to be a long day. 

“Adria wanna go hiking with me and Papyrus later today?” Frisk asked as she dashed over to the fridge and grabbed more pickle juice. “Undyne and Alphys are going to join us as well”

“No thanks, I'm good.  It's supposed to be really warm today, and I don't want to overdo it.”  She huffed, mind drifting back into her thoughts.  Still, it didn't keep her from hearing Frisks not so subtle begging techniques.

“My child, I think it'd be a good thing for you to get some fresh air and a little exercise wouldn't kill you either.” Toriel said looking at her with concern. “I'm sure you'd have fun time if you went”

“Fine, I guess I'll go,” she stated, indifference filling her voice.  It was easier to give in than argue her point, although she regretted it when she heard Frisks excited squeals. 

“YES! I'll go text Paps! Mom any chance you could make us something we could make for lunch?” Frisk asked pausing at the kitchen doorway. 

“of course dear. Why don't you two go get ready?” She said barely finishing her sentence before Frisk had darted up the stairs. Adria, on the other hand, made her way up slowly, counting the steps.  It kept her from thinking about the people she might run into, or how miserable the hike would make her.  Any distraction was welcome at this point.

She filled a water bottle and changed into long jeans, just in case the thickets got to her.  After she slid on boots, she was good to go, meeting a bouncing Frisk on the way down the steps.  She sighed, letting Frisk drag her to the kitchen, before she grabbed the picnic basket.  “Come on Adria, hurry up!  Papyrus is supposed to be outside already!”  She dragged her feet as she followed Frisk, making the giddy child groan in frustration.  It was going to be a long day.

“HELLO MY HUMAN FRIENDS!” Papyrus called with his usual vigor. Sans gave a wave and a simple “hey” as Frisk tackle hugged Papyrus already looking forward to the hike.

“Hi Paps!” She said before looking at Sans. “I didn't know you were coming along”

“I'm not, just wanted to talk with Tori. Maybe next time kiddo” Sans said as his eye caught Adria. “Sup gloomy?”

Adria shrugged, shifting the picnic basket to her other hand.  She studied Papyrus as he chattered on, feigning interest in the conversation they were holding.  Sans sighed, wondering if he should try to get an answer out of her.

He and Frisk exchanged a brief look, that ended with both of them shaking their heads. She still wasn't getting the point in all of this. 

“Oh, hello Sans. I'm glad to see you this morning” Toriel said as she came to the door. 

“Hey tori, I wanted to talk to ya for a bit, do you goat a minute?” He asked making her and Frisk laugh and Papyrus grit his teeth. 

“Of course, come on in Sans” She said as the other three headed for the hiking trail.

They walked a few blocks down the cracked sidewalk, before coming to the edge of the woods.  Frisk ushered them ahead, tromping on the sticks and leaves littered against the final stretch of the cement.  They came to a small opening tucked in between the tall trees, a yellow post marking the beginning of the trail.

“Come on!”  Frisk encouraged, running up the hilly path, “I want to get to the clearing before lunch!”  Papyrus ran after her, both coming to a stop at the top of a big hill.  A steep valley lay before them, littered with trees.  The colorful leaves crunched between their feet as they dodged between the trees, Frisk occasionally tripping on the out of place root of tree branch. 

Adria watched them run ahead, stopping to breathe for a few minutes.  The loud playful chatter of the others dimmed as they got farther away from her. She closed her eyes wishing she could just be back home moping or something. Suddenly she heard a sound crack from behind her. Her head whipped around, but there was nothing behind her. Nothing but Aspens and gambel oak. She tilted her head to the side trying to decide if she had made it up in her head. Everything was quiet.

_ EVERYTHING  _ was dead silent. Not a bird chirped or a squirrel squeaked . . . She also couldn't hear the other two anymore. She sucked in a deep breath to call out for the other two.

_ Crack! _

Adria jumped at the noise, suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings.  Straining herself, she listened for another sound, greeted by a chilling silence.  She noticed how the path was getting steadily steeper, and wondered if the other two are okay.  Glancing over the steepest edge, she moved a bit too close and slipped, just able to regain her valence at the edge of the slope.  She screamed when the rocks and leaves slid under her, trying in haste to grab anything but air.  She missed, instead feeling herself smash against the edge of the drop off, falling all the way to the rocky valley below.

Her head cracked against a large boulder knocking her senseless for a good stretch of time. She groaned as the pain finally started to register. The muscles in her shoulders felt thoroughly bruised and the left side of her head blood pouring down her face and neck. She winced as she pushed herself up. “That hurt”

There was a gray mist in the air, and she could faintly hear the gurgle of water over the ringing in her head. She struggle to stand up only to trip and lose her footing. Her hands barely caught herself before she face planted into the rocks. 

_ “That was reckless of you Adria”  _ A painfully familiar voice hissed through the mist. The other noises almost drowned it out.

“Who is this?” Adria asked, trying to clear her head.  She rubbed her temples, squinting to try and make out the source of the voice.   _ Is it all in my head?  _ She asked herself, before hearing it echo even louder around her.

_ “You've been short sighted sister”  _ The voice whispered before a slight and dark chuckle slipped in.  _ “And not just by falling of the cliff”  _

“Alexander?”  She asked, fighting away the throbbing pain in her head.  She stood up shakily, looking for any sign of her dead brother.  She found none.

_ “I think I'm the one who should be questioning who you are. Was being my sister the only thing to you? What happened to that hope and optimism that used to keep us both alive?” _

“Who said I ever changed?”  She asked, looking out into the mist.  “Are you going to show yourself?”

_ “There's nothing to show. I'm just in your head.”  _ The voice answered softly a bit of regret in his tone. 

“So I'm just getting my hopes up, then?  Sometimes I forget that I'll never see you again.”  Adria sighed, sitting back down.  “There's no point to this.”

_ “I thought you had a better sense of foresight than this!”  _ It hissed, containing a slight bit of anger.  _ “You are just going to give up! After everything we went through, after all the pain we endured . . . You're just going to give up! Waste everything just like that!” _

“There's no reason to continue, we already did it for nothing.  There was never a point to the fight.  You died, it was wasted anyways.  We just struggled longer.”  She responded, voice devoid of emotion.  She recited it like fact, sinking a little closer to the ground. 

_ “God you are an idiot! If it had been the other way around I would have kept trying! I wouldn't have wasted it! I wouldn't sit around and waste my life away doing NOTHING! You would have made a special trip to hell to kick my ass if I had.”  _

“Alex, you already wasted your life when you threw yourself into the core.  I can't bring people back to life, and Frisk doesn't care enough about us to bring you back.  They said you were toxic, that I couldn't have you because you were bad for me.  There's no other options” 

_ “I'm fairly certain they said that OUR relationship had turned toxic. Not that either one of us were toxic. You had been hurting before everything went to hell in a handbasket. We both were and we both were to scared to tell each other. And Frisk does care, she'd love to bring me back, but a deal’s a deal” _

“But I am toxic.  They just can't see it past the stupid happy go lucky exterior.  I ruined this.” 

_ “Adria, that's a lie. You weren't to blame.”  _ There was a quiet sincere tone as he spoke.  _ “You were the only reason I never became the heartless killer they wanted me to be . . . And I can't listen to you run yourself down like that.”  _

“But I deserve it, Alex.  No one knows how I just sat back, how I let you take everything.  I used you as a shield and won you over with healing magic.  I've been messing up since we were kids, and now you've paid the price.” 

_ “DO YOU REALLY THINK I WAS THAT SHALLOW!”  _ He demanded his voice still quiet but full of anger. _ “Do you really think I went through all that shit just because you could heal me? Let me tell you now. There were times where letting you heal me was a cruel punishment! I wanted to die back in those goddamn cells! But letting those white coats break your smile, rather I was dead or alive was to much of a loss. So don't you ever Fucking doubt what you meant to me!”  _

“Then I messed that up, too.  I'm not worth anything, Alex, much less all of that.  It should have been me from the beginning.  I can't believe I was so stupid, even back then.”

_ “The hell it should have!” _ He growled.  _ “taking all of that shit was just as much for my sake as it was yours. I'd have lost my mind if I'd been in your position. You were my sister, the only source of joy or kindness in my whole life. . . Damnit why does the one thing we have in common have to be an extreme tendency to blame ourselves?”  _ He hissed more to himself before sighing the sounding fading away under the gurgle of the steam. 

“ADRIA! WHERE ARE YOU!” Papyrus’ voice shattered the relative quiet. 

“Then you understand how I felt during all of this,” She whispered, not knowing if Alex had really been there.  She heard Papyrus gasp as he got closer, calling out to Frisk.

“I FOUND HER!”  He shouted, before placing his hand on her head.  He started to heal her. Frisk barreled into her, hugging her tightly and burying her head in her chest. Frisk's entire frame was shaking as tiny sobs shook her breathing. 

“Th-thank god! I w-was so sc-scared!” she cried clinging to her.  Adria winced as Frisk squeezed her shoulders, her throbbing headache returning full force. 

“I'm fine, Frisk,”. She stated before pulling away from the both of them.  She stood up slowly, head spinning as she almost fell back over. “One hundred percent fine.  Let's go finish the hike.”  She suggested, stumbling forward.  

“Oh hell no!” Frisk said using a curse word for the first time. “We are taking you back home so mom can make sure you don't have a concussion or something!”

“THAT'S RIGHT! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TOOK QUITE THE FALL” Papyrus said putting an arm around her shoulders to steady her. Both of the others were wearing looks that said none of this was up for debate. The two quickly helped her up onto the trail again. They had gone less than twenty feet when Papyrus remembered something.  “FRISK WHAT ABOUT THE FLOWERS?”

“Oh right! I'll be right back” Frisk dashed off disappearing around a turn in the trail before coming back with half a dozen white lilies and a yellow rose. “The rose is for you, Adria” 

“Thanks,” she said, pulling away from Papyrus to take it.  “Are you sure you don't want to go find more?  I'm okay now.” 

“I've got what I needed” Frisk answered looking down at the lilies as her hair fell in front of her face, forming a dark curtain. One slightly trembling hand traced the edge of a petal. When she looked up again she had a bright smile on her face. “Let's hurry though, I bet mom's started on dinner!”

Adria mumbled a small reply before starting up the steep hill, Papyrus and Frisk trailing behind.  She was shaking by the time they were halfway up, still battered from the fall earlier.  She leaned against the nearest tree, panting heavily as the other two caught up.  Papyrus swept her off of her feet before she could protest, starting back towards their home again.  

“YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED A BREAK” Papyrus said as he and Frisk continued on at a slightly faster pace blow that they weren't slowing down Adria. “AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM HAPPY TO HELP”

“I'm okay, Papyrus.  I can walk.  Are you going to let me down yet?”  She asked, annoyance laced in her words.  She rolled her eyes when Frisk started to chuckle, and Frisk stuck out her tongue in return.  Despite her requests, Papyrus continued to carry her.

She huffed but conceded to being carried. After a couple minutes she relaxed into his grip. She wasn't allowed to close her eyes since they worried about a concussion, but they did let her zone out a little. She barely paid attention the rest of the way through the trail. She only came out of it when they made an unexpected stop in the city. 

“ADRIA, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE STONES ARE?” Papyrus asked in a quiet voice, especially for him. He stood under a gate that cemetery engraved at the top. Frisk had gone ahead and was kneeling in front of a square white stone. She had placed the lilies in front of the stone. “SHE IS ALWAYS BRINGING FLOWERS, AS WELL AS OTHER HUMANS. DO YOU KNOW WHY?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Yes,” Adria mumbled, trying to keep her voice devoid of any emotion, “I've seen too many.”  Her voice wavered, causing Papyrus to pull her closer.

“BUT WHAT ARE THEY? WHY DO THEY SEEM SO SAD WHEN THEY COME HERE?” Papyrus asked rubbing her back gently.

“They're… tombstones.  Since hu-human bod-dies don't turn to dust, we bur-ry them in the ground.  The st-stones mark the spot… the spot where we keep…” Adria's voice was shaking with her, tears filling her despondent eyes.  Papyrus shushed her, rubbing comforting circles in her back.  

“I'M SORRY, ADRIA…”. His voice was barely a whisper, but caused her shoulders to shake even harder.  Frisk walked back slowly, pulling on Papyrus's glove to get his attention.  They set off, Adria still shaking when they reached Toriel’s house.  She shed no tears and made no noise, just trembling from the overflow of emotion. 

She had cried too many tears recently.  Some came late at night as she made quiet sniffles, after a good dream where her brother was alive.  Alexander picking her up, like when they were little, and holding her in his arms. Nightmares always left her shaking, muffling herself with a tear stained pillow.  Others pricked her eyes when she saw little things, like the black charm she wore around her neck, or the echo flowers they used to communicate.  Those tears hurt the worst, weighing on her soul as they struggled to escape.  But, she would will them away, hiding her pain from the people surrounding her. 

She sucked in a deep breath and held it. It was in that silence she heard something new. It was soft but out of place next to the chirp of the crickets or any of the other nighttime sounds. A quiet whimper slipped through the air. The sound gave her a slight pause. Out sounded like it was coming from the same room as her. She rolled over and looked at Frisk's bed.

The smaller girl was face down in her bed clawing at the blankets and sheets. Another sharp whimper escaped her lips and she curled into a tight ball whining into her knees. Frisk looked so vulnerable, but Adria knew that feeling all too well. Alexander's words echoed in her ears  _ “you've been short sighted” _ suddenly they were taking on a new meaning. 

She spoke to Frisk, pulling the shaking child into her lap.  She reminded Frisk of the surface and times she spent with friends, rubbing her back and holding her close.  Frisk awoke in tears and buried herself in Adria's arms.  Adria hugged her close, not letting go as she finally whispered.

“Was it a nightmare?”  She asked, keeping her voice delicate as Frisk nodded into her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” Adria could feel the kids tears soaking her shirt as she started to shake, and slowly started to whisper reassurances.

“I'm here, I'm here. Just breathe with me, listen to my voice.  Can you remember the taste of the pie Toriel baked us earlier, and how she told us she baked it with love?  Just think about how we cook with Undyne and Papyrus, and how excited they get when they see you.  We are all here for you, and we always will be.  Just take deep breaths, try to focus on breathing.  You're safe.  You're loved.  There you go… in, out, in, out.”  Frisk slowly started to calm down, becoming more relaxed in her arms.  They cuddled up close, Frisk becoming limp as she stopped shaking.

“What happens when you're not here? What if I'm the one that . . . What if . . . What if . . . I . . . If . . . If if” she sobbed. Her sleeve slipped up showing a small bit of a scar on her wrist. “It’s all my fault, I… I killed…” Adria rocked her slowly, trying to provide solace for the child.

“But I'm here now, and I promise I'll stay.  And you fixed your mistakes.  You went back, had a second chance, and now look at how happy everyone is.  You gave us a reason to trust you, to look up to you.  You're a hero, Frisk.  And every hero has made mistakes.  The important thing is that you learned, apologized, and fixed it.  And now, you have all of us, to help you through your struggles.  We all love you, and it's not your fault.”  Adria whispered, head tucked over Frisk’s.  

“NO I'M NOT! I KILLED HER! I RAN AWAY AND I HURT EVERYONE! I RUIN EVERYTHING I TOUCH!” She tried to push herself out of Adria’s arms, but couldn't get anywhere. “Everything gets so messed up when I'm around. I really am cursed” she said to herself going limp. 

“So escaping from the underground is a messed up curse?  I'm safe, for one of the first times in my life, because of you.  You're a blessing.”  Adria kept Frisk in her lap, arms curled tightly around her.

“I wasn't escaping  _ from _ the underground . . . And you're just miserable so does it really matter that you're safe? I screwed that up too. Flowey told me how you had the final straw when you saw me and Alexander in Snowdin. How it was my fault you disappeared without telling him. . . You don't have to pretended around me.” Frisk said trying to make herself as small as possible. 

“Frisk, I was stupid. I was angry because he lied about you, I didn't even try to know you, because I was not thinking. I was dumb and jealous. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Frisk, you and Toriel are the last of my family. I wouldn't dare pretend.” Adria looked at the kid, filled with empathy.  _ Now I know how Alex felt,  _ she thought, staring off into space.   _ Why was I so stubborn? He only wanted to help. He just wanted me to be happy, even to the end.  He wants me to stand up for what I know is right.  _ Adria felt Frisk stir, and watched her.  

“You would still have Alex if it wasn't for me. He'd never had lied to you and you wouldn't have been jealous.” Frisk spoke quietly pulling her sleeve down trying to cover her scar. She wiped at her eyes for a second before forcing a smile on her face. “Never mind any of that. I wasn't really awake and didn't know what I was saying” she said squirming and trying to get away.

“We both know that's not true.  You can’t blame yourself for human emotions, Frisk. Or any kind of emotions.  You were just caught in the middle, and you know what? I'm glad you were. I'm happy that you're here with us, right now. I wouldn't trade what we have for the world.”  Adria managed to keep her there, even though the child was squirming in her lap. 

“Now, do you need anything from me? We could go get snacks, or if it would make you feel better, we could talk. I'll be here from now on, so we might as well get comfy.”

“I'm fine Adria, really it doesn't bother me that much” Frisk said with a more genuine smile. “It was just the nightmare, but I'm glad to hear that you think of me and Toriel that way!” she said brightly. “Snacks sound good though. Think we could sneak some of the pie that mom made earlier?”

“What else would we eat? I might even be able to find the whipped cream.”  Adria picked Frisk up, listening to her giggle, before tiptoeing down the steps.  She opened the fridge slowly, setting Frisk down before handing her the butterscotch cinnamon pie.  She pulled out two cans of whipped cream, setting them on the counter with big spoons.  She then cut two generous pieces, coating them in whipped cream and handing the biggest one to Frisk. 

Frisk dug in with unnecessary enthusiasm. She waited till Adria had turned to put the whipped cream back before taking a big scoop of cream off the top of her pie and fired it at Adria. It landed solidly in the middle of the older girl's back. “You got something on your shirt” Frisk giggled as Adria closed the fridge. 

Adria spun around slowly, one hand behind her back as she frowned.  “I can't believe you would do such a thing!”  Frisk giggled at her fake hurt, before Adria whipped out a whole can.  “Luckily, I come prepared.”  Adria said while squirting it at Frisk, making her squeal.  She smiled widely, creaming the younger child. 

“Eep!” Frisk squeaked grabbing a handful of the cream off the top of her head and rubbing it in Adria’s face. She responded by rubbing her face against Frisk's. “No fair! You've got longer arms” Frisk laughed as she reached for the whipped cream can Adria was holding out of reach. 

“Should have thought of that before you started this,” Adria responded, dangling the can in the air.  They froze when they heard the click of a light switch, listening as Toriel made her way down the stairs.  

Toriel appeared in the kitchen with curlers in her hair and a fireball in one hand. She paused eyes widening a little as she took in the scene before her. Both her children, along with her kitchen, were covered in white cream at two in the morning. “What are you two doing add why is everything covered in whipped cream?”

“errrm, we saw gnomes and had to fight them off with sprayable whipped cream?” Frisk offered tilting her head slightly. 

“Is that really the best you can come up with?” Toriel asked her lips twitching against a smile. 

“It’s two in the morning, I'm to sleepy to come up with something better . . . Adria you got anything?” Frisk asked.

“Yes, my child do you have anything to add?” Toriel asked mildly shocked that Adria had been up goofing around at all.

“There was… a dragon!  We banished the cream dragon and his gnome henchmen to another dimension.  Of course, the zombicorns helped us.  It's a shame you didn't see it.”  Adria stated, holding back giggles in favor of mock disappointment.  Frisk was laughing, and even Toriel smiled. 

“Well my children it seems I've missed a grand time, but since you two had no problem with gnomes and a dragon, I'm sure you two will have no problem banishing the whipped cream from my kitchen. The cleaning stuff is under the sink” Toriel said turning to head back upstairs. “Goodnight you two”

Frisk groaned but jumped off her chair and went to retrieve the cleaning stuff. Adria grabbed a napkin, using it to scrape most of the sticky cream off of the countertops.  Frisk went behind her with soap and a sponge, getting the rest.  A half hour and two bubble beards later, the kitchen was spotless, and Frisk was asleep in a chair.  Adria sighed, picking her up and carrying her up the steps.

“Frisk,” she whispered, nudging the other’s shoulder, “you need to change.”  

“Don't have another clean sweater” Frisk mumbled pointing to the small pile of dirty laundry in the corner of her side of the room. “It's fine for the night. I'll just wash my sheets tomorrow as well” 

“Do you want to borrow one of my nightgowns?  Or wear one of your other shirts?  You have plenty in the closet, you know.”  Adria responded, looking at Frisk with a puzzled expression.  

“Short sleeves” she griped burying her face in Adria’s shoulder. “I only wear long sleeves.”

“Okay, I think I have a few long sleeved shirts.  Yeah, do you want to wear one of my older sweaters?”  Adria asked, pulling out a few to choose from.  

“This one might fit okay.”  Frisk nodded slightly, taking a blue sweater and a pair of old sweats.  The sweater was more like a nightgown, with extra long sleeves and a loose neckline. Frisk grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. Adria changed as well, falling asleep with Frisk in her arms.

Frisk crawled out of her arms as soon as Adria fell asleep. She grabbed the pile of laundry and headed into the bathroom. She tossed the clothes into the washer added a cap full of detergent and started her clothes.  _ Make sure I always have a clean sweater from now on.  _ Frisk thought to herself as she opened medicine cabinet and carefully clawed a razor out of its hiding place behind middle shelf. She checked to make sure the door was locked before pushing the sleeve on her arm up revealing a multitude of scars crisscrossing the pale skin.


End file.
